Just Visiting
by Firestorm-244
Summary: What happens when Hikaru returns to Cephiro? When she sees the man of her heart's desire? (::UPDATED::Chapter 11)
1. Default Chapter

Just Visiting  
  
The room Hikaru was currently in, was very dark, she was just barely able to make out Lantis' features. He raised his hand and stroked the side of her face. He fiddled with the ends of her bangs as he moved his body closer to hers. She traced a finger down his bare chest. Their lips met. Lantis moved his hands down on to her shoulders. Their kiss quickly grew passionate. She felt him easily slide off her red school jacket, and then slowly, and gently, he started undoing the buttons of her blouse. His lips moved away from hers, kissing his ways across Hikaru's face to her neck up near her ear. She realized that he had now removed her blouse as well and discarded it somewhere. She was now naked from the waist up, as was Lantis. He trailed his kiss down her neck and onto her shoulder.  
  
"Lantis?" Hikaru breathed out his name in a questioning tone, as he suddenly pulled back away from her. He stared down at her, a wicked grin curling on his lips. He slid his now free hand up her leg and under her skirt, the other hand tore at her clothing trying to free her from the remaining garments she still wore. Hikaru felt him roughly push her down towards the ground when-  
  
"Ms. Shidou?" Hikaru's teachers' voice hollered. "I do not appreciate students sleeping through my health class!" She sternly said.  
  
Hikaru opened her eyes to see her P.E. teacher looming over her. "Just a dream." Hikaru disappointedly muttered, still partially asleep.  
  
"Shidou, Hikaru!?" The teacher yelled as she slapped her meter stick down on Hikaru's desk. "Just because the lights were off, don't you dare think for one moment that you can get away with sleeping through this film!"  
  
"Hai! Gomen nesai!" Hikaru said as she bolted upright.  
  
"Do you even know what the film is about?"  
  
"Uh, um... health stuff?" Hikaru attempted to answer.  
  
A vain could be seen protruding out of the side of her teacher's head. "To be more specific, it is about the changes that males and females go through when entering their teenage years. In other words, puberty."  
  
"Oh..." Was all Hikaru seemed to muster.  
  
"Go stand out in the hall for the rest of class Hikaru. Maybe you'll be able to stay awake." She distastefully said, as she gestured towards the door.  
  
Hikaru stood in the hall, just as she had been told to. 'It's not like I'm sleeping in class all the time.' She thought. 'In fact, I think this is the first time I've ever fallen asleep in class...' Still, she felt a little bad and embarrassed. The teacher made it sound as though she was constantly sleeping in class. Also she was embarrassed by the fact that she'd been having a sex dream about Lantis right in the middle of class. It wasn't often that she would have dreams like that, however, she had, had them on occasion. With the exception of today, she always had them at night, in her own room while she and everyone else were sleeping...  
  
It was probably good that her teacher had chosen to wake her just then, she sometimes spoke in her sleep, so it would have been even worse if the teacher had been forced to wake her while she was moaning the mahou kenshin's name for all her class mates to here.  
  
"I wonder how he's doing..." She quietly muttered. 'It feels like forever since I last physically saw him...' although in reality, it had only been about a year and a half. She raised her hands up around her sides and embraced herself as she leaned against the wall, "Lantis..." She quietly whimpered like a lonely dog loyally awaiting its masters' return. Glancing inside the classroom, she noticed that there was only thirteen minutes left until dismissal, and then she'd be free to go home. She'd been looking forward to the end of the school day since before she had even arrived at school this morning. Today was just one of those days where you wanted to tell the whole world to just piss off and leave you the hell alone. All she wanted was to have this Friday done and over with. Though she wasn't exactly sure as to why she felt this way, it was neither like it was miserably raining outside, nor did she feel sick. She was also able to rule out the possibility of it being her monthly friend, for she wasn't due for another two and a half weeks...  
  
"Hello? Earth to Hikaru?" A blurry hand frantically waved back and forth in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The bell rang five minutes ago," her friend Marron stated, "and Mrs. Izumi said you were free to leave."  
  
"Nani?" Hikaru questioned. How could she have not heard the bell? The short red headed girl assumed that she looked rather foolish, just standing in the middle of hallway.  
  
"Yo, hello in there? Geez Hikaru You're way out in another solar system aren't you?"  
  
"Uh... Gomen. Must have zoned out there for a moment," she said directing her attention towards her friend.  
  
"Ya think?" the annoyed tone in the girls voice suddenly became very concerned, "Are you feeling okay Hikaru? You've been out of it all day."  
  
"Of coarse I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just gonna head home, today's been a really off day for me." She said as she turned to go.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Marron asked with just as much concern, if not more. She knew just how meaning less the words 'I'm alright' could be when Hikaru said them.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll be alright, don't worry." Hikaru replied as she broke into a run heading off into her home's direction, "See you on Monday Marron! Have a good weekend!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Good night Onii-sama tachi!" Hikaru called as she headed towards her bedroom. Though it was only around eight o'clock, she just felt too tired to stay up and decided to head off to bed. Her three older brothers had exchanged worried glances, however, she reassured them that she was fine and said that she hadn't slept as well as she should have the night before. It was a little white lie, but if she hadn't made up some dumb excuse as to why she was so tired her brothers', -more specifically Kakeru and Masaru- probably would have gone into over protective mode. Which meant that they'd be hovering around her for the rest of the evening, offering her medication, cool cloths for her forehead, checking her temperature constantly with thermometers, they might even go so far as to call the doctor to have a look at her. 'Oi...' she was glad to know that they cared so much about her, but sometimes it got ridicules. She was a big girl... Okay so she wasn't all that big, actually she was still really short, but she could still take care of herself.  
  
After entering her room, she slid the door closed and changed into a dark red t-shirt, with a white short-sleeved dress shirt over top and a pair of black shorts. She didn't feel like wearing those fuzzy pink pajamas that lay lifelessly on her dresser, nor did she want to go looking for another pair of pj's, so the shorts and shirts were what she wore. Pulling back the covers of her welcoming bed, she sat down and draped an arm over her elevated, bent knee. 'Why did I feel so weird today?' she wondered, 'It isn't like I've been having any sleeping disorders lately... Despite what I said to my brothers, I slept perfectly fine last night; got a full nine hours sleep even.' Which were usually more than enough hours for her.  
  
She gazed at the blouse and red school jacket she had recently discarded. "In... That dream," she softly spoke, "He had carelessly thrown away those garments of mine..." she trailed off, her lips curled into a mischievous smile as she recalled Lantis' reason for doing so. In her dream, he had wanted her, as much as she wanted him. 'Would the real Lantis want me like that? In that way? Would he want to be intimate with me? He did say that he loved me, but we never became anything more than good friends... What if his feelings have changed?' the magic knight pondered. Maybe in Cephiro, he'd moved on, found someone else, someone more attractive, more lady like... He could probably have any women he wanted... So why would he wait for an "underdeveloped, red-headed little girl?" To quote what some people at her school sometimes called her behind her back, the people that were jealous of her supposed perfection...  
  
She hated it when she had these kinds of thoughts. It was those kinds of thoughts that tore into her soul. Even her darker half Nova, whom thrived on her pain, whom loved everything she hated and hated everything she loved, couldn't stand the thought of Lantis' affection being directed towards anyone else. Hikaru had realized this shortly after her wicked shadow self merged with her, into her heart and into her mind. They felt as though they could break if they couldn't be with him, as though he sustained their very being...  
  
"Lantis would never betray us Hikaru," the all too familiar childish voice sounded inside her head.  
  
She looked up towards her dresser's mirror and saw Nova's reflection staring back at her, "Usually when you here voices in your head, that means you need to go seek professional help..."  
  
A light chuckle escaped the doppelgangers lips, "I don't really think that applies to us."  
  
"Yeah, I guess not." Hikaru grinned slightly, "You love him too in your own twisted, little way."  
  
"Of coarse! I am a part of you after all, Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru turned away from the mirror and pulled back the covers as she lay down. Her two selves remerged together while she drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
It was around eleven thirty and within the Shidou household, everyone was fast asleep. Hikaru's brothers had decided to follow in her footsteps and went to bed earlier than they usually would have on a Friday night. Usually the former pillar slept like a rock, not moving until she awoke to greet the sun's golden rays, which filtered into her room almost every morning. Tonight however, Hikaru had been roughly tossing and turning in her sleep; muttering, grumbling and unconsciously kicking up her covers. She was dreaming. Dreaming a dream she seemed unable to stir from. It made no sense at all; images were blurred and mashed together. They were fragmented; everything that happened one minute changed and became a new scenario the minute after. Scenery's, people, all the elements of her dreams changed with each beat of her heart. It wasn't that the dreams were moving along too fast, just that before anything happened the dream would simply fade away. She was confused, lost, and alone in her own subconscious.  
  
The red haired magic knight found herself standing on a narrow rock that protruded out of the dark abyss far below her. Looking up she spotted a dark figure in the near distance, its back to her. Hikaru strained her eyes in an attempt to make out who or what it was. Suddenly her eyes grew wide to discover that it was none other than Lantis whom now seemed to be even more far away than before. "Lantis!" she extended her left arm in a vain attempt to reach him. "I want to see you... the real you..."  
  
The look of frustration and yearning was etched across the sleeping girls face as she quietly said, "I want you." Had anyone of Hikaru's brothers been awake, they would have been blinded by the intensity of the bright pillar of light emanating from the youngest Shidou's bed room. It took merely seconds for the odd phenomena to pass, which left Hikaru's bed empty.  
  
* * *  
  
Lantis had been walking through one of the thicker forests. Ready to attack any monsters that would dare come his way. Though he no longer affiliated himself with Cephiro's military, he patrolled the villages as he passed through them to keep himself busy and to keep his thoughts from falling onto a certain little red headed Magic Knight... Whenever he had the chance he would patrol a village for a few days to make sure the monster ratio didn't get to high, then move onto the next place with a fairly large density of people. Well, actually it was more like, whenever he felt like it. Being Cephiro's only Magic swordsmen, he took it upon himself to personally protect Cephiro's residents. Often, he'd stop in Mira's town and visit with her; she loved it whenever he was around. Almost always, he would bring her a small gift; a rare flower that he'd find, a small collection of baked goods that people from neighbor villages sometimes gave him in appreciation. Sometimes, the little girl really reminded him of his beloved, Hikaru. The trust, the caring, the innocence, they were all attributes that the two possessed. The two Cephirians both shared a common ground, they both deeply missed Hikaru. For different reasons though, mind you.  
  
Mira looked up to the older girl. She held such admiration for the former pillar. In her eyes, Hikaru was the perfect row model, nice, funny, and strong. She thought of her as a big sister.  
  
He however, saw Hikaru as a very attractive young woman. He wished to be more than mere friends with her; he wanted her. He found himself unable to help the way he felt about that girl. It was ironic; of all the women to finally fall for, he ended up falling in love with his brother's murderer. As of late, he seemed to be thinking of her more and more. Fantasizing about her, imagining them alone together intimately. Then he'd force those thoughts out of his mind, thinking about her would only make him want her more than he already did. Which wouldn't be good, they were literally worlds apart.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding column of light appeared behind him. When he turned around, he had to shield his eyes with his hand. Just as suddenly as the light had appeared, it disappeared. Lantis stood still for a moment waiting for his eyes to re adjust to the dark forest around him. He blinked a few times wondering if his violet eyes were playing tricks on him. The tall kailu looked on in disbelief, for there twenty feet away from him lay Hikaru on the cold ground. His voice caught in his throat; so he called out to her in his mind 'Hikaru?!' as he expected, there was no response. He quickly moved over to where she was; he could feel her energy, it was so faint. Similar to when she'd tried to revive her sword and ended up passing out afterwards. This time however, he hypothesized that it was recoil from using her power to transport herself from Earth to Cephiro. Unhooking his cape, he carefully picked her up and gently wrapped the purple and white material around the young girl. Her face was flushed, and he could feel her shiver, her body was so unusually cold.  
  
Quickly, he stood up, gathering her in one arm; the other pulled out his sword and summoned his horse. Mounting the black stallion, he grabbed its rain with one hand, jerked it back and lightly kicked the horse's side. In turn the horse lifted its front legs and let out a cry before it headed off towards Cephiro's castle, knowing exactly where Lantis wanted to go. While Lantis tightly held her close to him attempting to hopefully warm her with his body heat.  
  
* * *  
  
The conversation between Guru Clef, Prince Ferio and Sword Master LaFarga was suddenly interrupted as the large double doors swung open, and slammed against the walls. There they saw Lantis entering the room with a young woman in his arms. Clef was the first to realize whom he held, "Hikaru!" he called then rushed over to the duo.  
  
"Why is it that when ever the doors swing open like that, Lantis is seen carrying an unconscious women in his arms?" Ferio questioned no one particularly then ran over to where Lantis was also.  
  
"What happened to her?" LaFarga asked following after Ferio.  
  
"Not sure," Lantis began, "I was patrolling when a light appeared out of nowhere, moments later it vanished and in its place was Hikaru."  
  
"Is she alright?" LaFarga asked as he eyed Lantis. Neither could stand the other but they were, for the most part civil towards one another.  
  
"Was Fuu with her?" Ferio piped.  
  
"No, just Hikaru." The young prince frowned in disappointment. "She should be fine," Lantis said looking down at the girl he cradled in his arms, "just needs some bed rest I believe." He said glancing briefly at LaFarga. He kneeled in front of Clef, resting Hikaru on his leg, and supported her head and back with his right arm. He wanted the Guru to examine and make sure nothing else was amiss with her.  
  
Clef's staff stood erect at his side as both his hands rose slightly above Hikaru and moved along her body. His hands made a few odd motions as he tried to sense her aura, "I agree. She needs bed rest more than anything else," the old master mage announced. "Lantis do you think you could take her to the room she stayed in before?"  
  
Lantis nodded and headed off to the magic knight's previous room.  
  
"What's wrong LaFarga?" Ferio questioned.  
  
"It's nothing." But the unreadable expression on his face didn't change.  
  
"What? Do you think Lantis would try something on her while she's unconscious?" He quietly asked so that only LaFarga could hear. "Come on, this is Lantis we're talking about. He would never try anything." The green haired man laughed.  
  
'If only you knew...' LaFarga thought.  
  
  
  
Lantis quietly walked down the vacant hallway, "Why did you come here Hikaru?" he asked her but, as expected, he received no answer. He felt her shiver again slightly and once again held her close to his armor-clad body. Suddenly, he wished he'd taken off his cold, bulky armor earlier; he would have been able to warm her up more effectively and better enjoy their closeness...  
  
"Cephiro is not in any sort of danger..." and it appeared as though those other two Magic Knights hadn't accompanied her.  
  
Six hundred and forty-two days had passed since he'd last seen Hikaru, six hundred and forty-two days of Ferio complaining about how he missed Fuu. It actually wasn't that long of an absence considering Cephiro had seven hundred and fifty-nine days in a year... But still, it had felt like an eternity since those interesting times of Zagato's war and the after math when he met her for the first time. Now, all of a sudden out of the blue, the last Pillar just appeared before him in the thick dark forests of northern Cephiro.  
  
Lantis moved Hikaru in his arms, unevenly distributing her weight. With his now free hand, he grasped the door's handle and pulled it open, "Were you unhappy in your world?" He contemplated as he closed the door behind him and carried her over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he laid her down, and then brought the silky sheets over her small body, tucking her in. An old chair stood just below the room's window. Pulling the chair up close to her bed, he sat down and stroked a tendril of hair. Watching her carefully, he decided to remain there for the duration of the night, unwilling to move from his spot. He'd stay and protect her from any lingering dangers if any, just as he'd once promised her...  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon Hikaru, aren't ya ever going to wake up?" a slightly annoyed feminine voice sounded. The sleepy Magic Knight stirred at that. Opening her eyes, she noticed the older woman had fairly long pink hair cascading down her back, which nicely contrasted her dark skin. Her outfit was a white and faded pink colour tight two-piece suit, leaving very little to the imagination.  
  
"C-Caldina?" Hikaru muttered as she sat up, "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
Leaning over, Caldina lightly tapped Hikaru's forehead, "wake up silly. This ain't your house, it's your old room in Cephiro's Castle."  
  
"I- WAH!" Hikaru quickly looked around. It was true; this was most definitely not her house. She could now faintly feel the willful auras within the Castle. 'How did I get here? I don't remember going to Tokyo Tower... Did I sleep walk there? No that's dumb. I wouldn't have been able to walk all the way across the city in my sleep. Does it really matter now?' "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Um... About three days ago you-"  
  
"Three Days ago!!!" she yelled into Caldina's ear.  
  
"Oaw! Not so loud lil missy." she said as she clutched her aching ears.  
  
"Three days ago!" she repeated not so loudly, "My brothers must be worried sick! I've missed a day of school I- Oh, wait in Cephiro, time passes differently. Probably not even a minute has gone by... But three days ago?"  
  
"I was pretty sure we'd already established that."  
  
"So I've just been sleeping?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow, three days of just sleeping? I knew I was tired but I didn't think I was THAT tired."  
  
"It's understandable, Lantis said that when he found you, you were unconscious, drained of nearly all yer energy. I don't think he left your side for the whole first night you were here." Caldina explained.  
  
"Really?" Hikaru asked sheepishly. At the sound of his name, she'd felt a sudden tingle inside her, 'he stayed with me for the whole night...' she thought warmly, 'watching over me...'  
  
"Yeah, he pretty much stayed in this room until sometime yesterday. I have no idea where he went though, haven't seen him since..."  
  
"Oh." Hikaru frowned slightly then went red in the face as her stomach rudely grumbled, "uh... Caldina? Do you think I could get something to eat? I feel famished."  
  
"I kinda gathered that," Caldina replied as she patted Hikaru on the head, "Afterwards though, you should go and see Clef.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you have no idea what so ever as to how you got here Hikaru?" the master mage asked after Hikaru told him everything she knew about how and why she'd returned to Cephiro. Which wasn't all that informative. Basically she went to sleep in her room on Earth and when she woke up, she was in one of the Castle's many sleeping quarters.  
  
"Not a clue," she confirmed.  
  
Clef's shoulders slumped slightly as he let out a deep sigh, "Well, Cephiro is currently not in any danger as far as I know Hikaru. As always, you're free to go where ever you wish."  
  
"Great! Hey, uh, Clef? Do you think I could ask you for two favors?" Hikaru began.  
  
"I do not see why not. By all means, go right ahead."  
  
"Okay, the first favor is, could you give me back the armor that I wore before?" With a nod, Clef closed his eyes in concentration and within seconds the red Gemmed glove appeared on her left hand.  
  
"As you wished, your armor has been returned to you. Do you also wish to have your magic re-bestowed upon you?"  
  
"I don't think that's necessary Clef. Now that I'm back in Cephiro, I can feel my magic returning to me on its own." She answered happily, "Thank you. The second favor is, I'd like to ask you to transport me somewhere in Cephiro."  
  
"Focus on where you would like to go and I can send you there. But, where is it that you wish to go?" the mage inquired.  
  
"Just a small village. I have a feeling that Lantis may be there and I want to thank him," the fire Knight answered. After Clef nodded in understanding, she closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on the village and more specifically, Lantis.  
  
When Hikaru next opened her eyes, she found herself standing in the middle of the village. She glanced left and right, 'yep, exactly where I wanted to go... I just hope he's here.' she thought and was just about to walk off in search for her beloved when a familiar childish voice called out her name.  
  
"Hikaru!" It was Mira, the girl Hikaru had received that pretty flower from when she was striving to become a Magic Knight.  
  
"Hi Mira!" Hikaru waved as the little girl raced towards her. Unfortunately for Hikaru, she hadn't anticipated Mira jumping on her. Loosing her balance, she swayed and hit the dirt-paved ground.  
  
"Hello Miss Hikaru!" Mira began, "We were just about to go and visit you at the castle and I was going to bring you this nice flower from my mommies garden," she said as she held a pearl white flower with sky blue coloring at the ends of the petals to Hikaru's face.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Hikaru said, accepting the flower then held it up to her nose and took in the heavenly fragrance.  
  
"Do you like it Miss Hikaru?" the small child asked as she stood up to allow the Magic Knight to get up.  
  
"Just Hikaru, is fine Mira," she said as she tied it just above her left ear, into her bright red hair. "And of course I like it. It's the nicest flower I've ever gotten, I'll bet your mom has a really nice garden."  
  
The little one nodded happily and hugged Hikaru once again, "It's so nice to see you again onii-chan!"  
  
"Hey, you said 'we', who was going to take you to the castle to see me?" Hikaru questioned.  
  
"I was," came the low cold voice she'd so desperately yearned to hear.  
  
"Lantis." Was all she found herself able to say. A light blush had made its way across her burning face. Luckily for her, it was barely noticeable thanks to her crimson bangs that fell over a good portion of her face.  
  
"This morning when he came to our village, he told me that you came back to Cephiro," Mira explained, looking over to Lantis who was now making his way over to where the two girls were. "We were going to go and visit you in the castle, but I guess we don't need to now."  
  
"Hey," a nearby villager spoke out, "Isn't she one of the legendary Magic Knights?" "Yeah it is!" another replied. Before Hikaru knew what was going on, a whole crowd of people surrounded Lantis, Mira and herself, whispering and muttering to each other. An elder man easily made his way through the villagers and quickly quieted them down, then directed his attention towards her.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but are you one of the Magic Knights of Legend?" the elder asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied as she stood up and straightened herself, "Watashi wa Shidou Hikaru desu."  
  
"I am this village's elder. I welcome you, Magic Knight to my village and hope that you enjoy your stay," he humbly announced.  
  
"Oh, thank you but actually, I won't be here for very long," Hikaru said as she directed her attention towards Mira, "I just came to visit a friend."  
  
"Excuse me Lady Magic Knight, but isn't it true that one of the three Knights was chosen to become the new Pillar?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. That was me," the crowd suddenly erupted into mass conversions.  
  
"I can't, believe it, the Pillar, here in our village," one said.  
  
"This Magic Knight has blessed this small village with her presence!" said another.  
  
"But I'm not the Pillar anymore," she called over all the commotion. "Well I kind of am still technically the Pillar.But still, I'm no one important," she said modestly.  
  
* * *  
  
Lantis and Hikaru walked silently through the forest they were currently in; her armor was worn now and her sword was held at the ready. It had been about an hour since they'd left Mira's village to return to the castle. The villagers had offered to let them stay in one of the inns, for free however, Hikaru declined, sensing that Lantis hadn't cared much for the noisy crowds. She knew he would rather camp out in the forest, which looked like that was what they'd be doing tonight.  
  
"Were you wanting to stay?" the kailu abruptly asked with his back to her.  
  
"No, it's alright. I don't mind sleeping in the forest," she replied. There was a moments pause before she continued, "hey Lantis?"  
  
His walking ceased as he turned to face her, "What is it?" "Well, Caldina said you were the one who found me. I just wanted to thank you, and also for watching over me while I was resting."  
  
"It's getting dark. Lets find a spot to sleep for the night," was all he said in response as he scanned the dimming area. "Over this way." With Hikaru following closely behind him, Lantis headed towards the area of the woods where the trees became considerably denser.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, realizing that they had moved away from the path they'd just been following. A twig rudely slapped her across the face as she tried to keep up. The further they went the thicker and thicker the forest seemed to become, and yet they continued onward.  
  
"Once we pass through this area of dense trees, there will be a small clearing where we can stay the night," he answered as a small branch caught on his armor and snapped off the tree it had been attached to. He batted it away and she was careful not to trip over it when it fell to the ground.  
  
Sure enough, they DID enter a clearing. It was very small, not too much room to move around, but there was more than enough space for just the two of them. Tall, strong trees surrounded them completely, creating what felt like a live wall. Looking around Lantis decided to clear away some of the brush, "My brother and I used to play here," he began. "When I was very young. this was our favorite forest outside of the castle's boundaries."  
  
"You used to play here?" Hikaru repeated in a surprised tone. It was hard for her to picture Lantis playing any sort of childish game.  
  
"Monsters don't bother coming to this part of the forest, so you can recall your armor if you want," he declared as he gathered some nearby twigs and sticks.  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, her customized armor dematerialized into the ruby gem of her glove. She then slid it off her small hand and put it in her pocket. Her clothing now consisted of the unbuttoned short-sleeved dress shirt, with her tight red t-shirt underneath, and her black shorts. She happily watched Lantis as he piled up small bits of wood. He then lowered his hands onto either side of the pile and focused a small amount of energy. A small bolt of lightning quickly shot out of his left hand and flew directly into the pile.  
  
"What did you do?" Hikaru inquired. She'd seen the small bolt for a split second, but she wasn't quite sure why he'd done that.  
  
"I lit the fire," he answered simply. It took a moment, but she could see the flickers of the fire. Lantis unhooked his cape and carefully laid it down on the cleared ground; spreading it out like a blanket, he then recalled his own armor.  
  
'God he's so sexy.' the familiar sadistic voice in her head sounded.  
  
'Nova!' Hikaru scolded inside.  
  
'Well he is!' the voice defended, 'you think so too don't you Hikaru?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Lantis straightened his cape and sat down, gesturing for the fire Knight to come and sit by him.  
  
Step by step, Hikaru slowly and nervously made her way over to him as pieces of the dream she had had during school filtered into her head.  
  
'You would like to see him shirtless wouldn't you?'  
  
'No! I mean yes! I- I mean.' Hikaru thought as she vainly tried to answer her alter ego's question.  
  
'Let's sleep with him,' Nova coolly stated.  
  
'R-Right here?' she questioned, 'What if he doesn't want to?'  
  
'Oi, you are so naïve. If I were in my physical form, I'd kick you right now. Hello? He's a guy, why wouldn't he?'  
  
'Good point. But.'  
  
'But what?' Come on already!'  
  
'Isn't there supposed to be someone saying that that's wrong? And that I'm too young?' Hikaru questioned.  
  
'Yeah, that's supposed to be you.'  
  
'Oh, I'm so screwed.'  
  
'Hopefully!'  
  
"Is something wrong Hikaru?" Lantis inquired, disrupting her inner conversation.  
  
"Huh? No, I'm fine," she answered snapping out of the conversation she was having with her other self. "Why? Was I talking to my self or acting weird?"  
  
"Uh, no. You were just standing there. Are you sure you're okay? Perhaps you should have stayed in the castle and rested," he said with concern.  
  
"I slept for three whole days already, I'm all slept out. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Come sit down by the fire and warm up," he softly commanded.  
  
Doing as he asked of her, she took a seat beside him, his eyes mirrored worry. "I'm okay," she reassured, "I was just arguing with Nova."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How can I explain this? Um. Basically, the merge between Nova and I didn't quite work out as I had expected. Even though she is no longer a physical manifestation, she's still apart of me, my darker half." she tried to explain as she raised her right hand over her chest where her heart strongly beat. "She's the darker part of my heart." She finished. Not realizing that she'd made her small breasts more noticeable.  
  
'Stop looking at her like that!' he scolded himself as he tried to tear his violet eyes away from her chest, "you've grown." he said, still staring at her. When she looked over at him he quickly added, "Taller," and forced his gaze up to her face. He wore a gentle smile, something rarely seen by anyone.  
  
"Yeah, a little. Not much though, I still get picked on for being vertically challenged." She said as her gaze fell on the small fire.  
  
"So. why are you here in Cephiro?" he asked. He never was much of a conversationalist, but he attempted at light conversation.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure why I'm here." she answered, still staring at the dancing flames. She'd always found such comfort around fire. Even when she was really young and all the other children were deadly afraid of fire.  
  
Hikaru was startled slightly when she felt a two calloused hands softly clamp down on either of her shoulders, "You seem a little tense." He stated as he gently started to message her shoulders through her light clothing.  
  
She closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt Lantis' wonderful touch; wondering if he'd ever done this to someone else before. The young Knight wouldn't have been surprised, the way his skillful fingers ran their way up and down her back. Had she not known better, she'd think he a professional masseuse.  
  
It wasn't long before the low crackles of the warm fire and Lantis' soothing ministrations lolled her into a light sleep.  
  
Lantis looked down fondly at the young girl in his arms, 'so much for being all slept out,' he thought. She seemed so relaxed, so calm, so angelic. She was such a beautiful young woman, Lantis decided as he watched the light from the warm flames mix with her darkish skin which made her glow a beautiful golden color. He quietly listened to each breath of air she in hailed, and closely watched the rise and fall of her chest.  
  
The mahou kenshin laughed inwardly at himself. He was such a fool; completely head over heels for the fiery young woman. Never had he ever experienced such emotions with anyone else before. There was just something about her, from the moment their eyes had first met. He could tell that there was something special about her, and it went further than the fact that her will was the strongest of all Cephiro, far beyond that. What attracted him so much to this young woman from another world? He didn't know, nor did he really care.  
  
Hikaru's body shifted slightly. Rolling over, she now lay directly on top of Lantis, whom was trying not to get aroused as her body pressed up against his; he was failing miserably. Some how, his hands had found their way onto her hips, pulling Hikaru closer to him.  
  
A soft moan escaped her lips as her body once again shifted, causing her to brush up against his groin.  
  
Lantis let out a low growl at the not so unfamiliar sensation. He had been with women before, but it was different with her. Perhaps because unlike the others, he actually cared about Hikaru. In the past, he would have just had his fun and be on his dreary way, not bothering to get to know them. Not giving them a second thought and not bothering with those who showed signs of wanting any type of relationship with him. That was along time ago during his teen years when he had an immense rebellious streak in him, long before he assumed the roll of Captain of the Guard. His former years behind him, it was now rare for the kailu to let anyone get close to him. It had been along time since he had lain with a woman and his body was eager to connect with hers. Lantis found himself unable to ignore the yearnings he had felt ever since their paths had crossed and he was tiring of keeping himself in check. Once again, he felt her move atop him however, this time, she began to stir.  
  
Sitting up a little, Hikaru realized that she must have fallen asleep on Lantis, "Did I nod off?" she asked quietly, "Gomen ne." Suddenly she became all too aware of the position she was in as she felt something hard press up against her inner thigh and had a pretty good idea as to what it was. She wasn't quite as naïve as everyone thought her to be.  
  
Hikaru motioned to get off him when, Lantis clamped his hands down on her hips, forcing her body to straddle his own. Unable to free herself from his strong grasp, Hikaru merely sat there, a dumbfounded and questioning look on her face.  
  
Suddenly, Lantis darted upwards, pressing his lips roughly against hers briefly. Again pressing the lower parts of their bodies together. He pulled his lips away from hers as quickly as he'd placed them there. His eyes were wild, reflecting the flames of the nearby fire. Or were they flames reflecting his inner desire for her? Either way, he'd made it perfectly clear what he wanted.  
  
"Lantis.?" Hikaru uttered his name in a questioning and slightly frightened tone. Her expression did not mirror her true feelings however. Secretly she wanted him to continue. For a while now, she had wanted him, had known that she wanted him. So why was she so hesitant? Her thoughts and emotions clashed and conflicted with in her. Was she scared? Happy? Anxious? Or was she all of the above and then some? She wasn't sure. Hikaru could only come to the conclusion that her emotions were running wild because this would be her first time.  
  
"Hikaru. If you do not wish for me to continue." he said as he slowly slid off her short-sleeved shirt, "then I shall stop. But only if you really want me too." His voice was so soft, so kind so gentle. His eyes had reverted from wild and lustful, to loving and understanding. How could she say 'no' to him? Even if she HAD wanted too?"  
  
While she was lost in her thoughts Lantis must have recomposed himself, Hikaru assumed. "I."- her voice was so quiet and shy, he had to strain his ears to hear her. "I've never done this before." her voice seemed to get even more quieter and timid, "have you?"  
  
There was a moment's pause before Lantis answered her questioned. A slight look of regret was visible, "I would be lying if I said 'I haven't'."  
  
She took that in, 'I'm not very surprised.' Hikaru thought. 'If it weren't for the fact that he acted rather coldly and unemotional; women would probably be throwing themselves at his feet, I mean look at him!'  
  
'I am.' Nova stated.  
  
'You have a tendency of making yourself known at the most in opportune time. Why is that?'  
  
Her counter part let out a quiet laugh, 'Well if I told you, that wouldn't be any fun now would it?' Nova's attitude changed slightly, 'you still haven't told him weather you wanted to or not.'  
  
Hikaru remained silent.  
  
'Hikaru! I order you to sleep with Lantis!' With that, the two contrasting halves, which made up Hikaru, remerged.  
  
Bringing herself back to reality, Hikaru noticed that Lantis had been observing her. "I zoned out again didn't I?"  
  
"It's alright," he said raising his hand to caress the soft skin of her cheek. He lightly brushed away her bangs to better see her eyes, which reflected a restrained fire desperately wanting its freedom to grow wild. His fingers then ran down her face and traced the outline of her lips. Cupping her chin, he surprised himself when he whispered, "You're so incredibly beautiful." he moved his lips closer to hers then paused suddenly, "If I kiss you now, I wont be able to control myself. I'm giving you the chance to stop if you are not ready."  
  
Hikaru had been starring into his gentle eyes as he spoke. His words were unnecessary though, for she had already made up her mind. A small smile curled up on her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, "I want to," she whispered. Giving him permission to do as he pleased as he with her.  
  
Deciding to take it slow, Lantis once again cupped her chin. Slowly, their bodies moved closer to one another, their lips parted slightly. His lips brushed against hers, sending tingles of excitement through the Magic Knight's entire body.  
  
The Cephirian Mahou Kenshin was taken a back slightly when he felt Hikaru push up against him, deepening the kiss. Quickly becoming fierce and passionate, they expressed their undeniable desires for each other. Subconsciously, she gripped his shoulders in an attempt to draw him even more close to her. He found himself running his curious hands all over her; feeling every bone, every muscle, touching every part of her he possibly could through the restraining material of her clothing. The combined scents of her golden body, untamed crimson hair and her arousal generated a most exotic and beautiful smell, that along with the sweet taste of her warm lips on his, was steadily increasing his want, no. Not want, need, his need for her.  
  
They broke away, their breaths short and uneven as they panted for air.  
  
Studying her uneasy features, Lantis' husk voice spoke, "It's a little too late to change your mind now."  
  
"Huh?" she breathed, "Oh. No." She took in another breath, "it's not that. Just. I keep feeling like Premira's going to suddenly appear from behind a rock or something and start scolding me." She was then surprised to hear a light laughter escape his salt tasting lips, 'I don't think I've ever heard him do that.' she thought.  
  
'She can be so funny sometimes,' Lantis thought. Actually, it wasn't really funny, more like silly but he found it quite humorous, "You need not worry. She is currently in the castle being chased after by Mokona no doubt."  
  
His grin faded, the soft crackles of the comforting fire could easily be heard as their breathing calmed. His normally cold and vacant eyes bore into her soft ones lovingly.  
  
"There's a saying back on earth," Hikaru began. Refusing to pull her eyes away from her love as she broke the silence "They say that staring into one's eyes, is a way of looking into one's soul."  
  
"Hmm." was all he said as he listened to her soft voice.  
  
Hikaru stiffened slightly when she felt his hands gently slide underneath her shirt and raise it up over her head, however the look in his eyes relaxed and soothed her. Slowly, she raised her arms as he pulled her shirt off. He then quickly removed his black long-sleeved shirt, discarding both of their garments carelessly aside. Her heart raced as his attention fell onto her breasts, which were somewhat hidden behind Hikaru's crossed arms.  
  
He pulled her arms away and had her wrap them around his waist. The grip she had on him tightened when the tips of his fingers briefly traced the contours of her chest. A deep blush washed over her, for no one had ever touched her like this before...  
  
Deciding to take some initiative, she pushed herself off of the thigh's she'd been straddling and pulled herself up to Lantis' face. Her lips latched onto his as her hands crept up his chest and relaxed around the back of his neck while her breasts pressed up against his upper body. She allowed her instincts to completely take over now.  
  
Lantis groaned as she pressed herself up against him and teased his lips with her own. He roughly pulled off her remaining clothing as she pushed him down onto the ground. She was becoming more bold and moved off him slightly, directing her attention towards the lower, clothed part of his body.  
  
Hikaru stared down at his clothing curiously; as though his garments were some carefully wrapped gift she'd desperately wanted for the longest of time. Suppressing her urge to simply tear the elaborate wrapping into shreds, she carefully pulled off his clothing and looked up to find her present standing fully at attention, much like one of Kakeru's old toy soldiers. Using much of her will power, she forced her gaze to travel past the erect member and find his mischievous smiling lips.  
  
Lantis sat up slightly, grabbing her shoulders and rolled her over onto her back. A small voice at the back of his head told him he should have stopped long before they had started; that this was wrong, that she was too young and didn't fully comprehend what was to take place. That same voice also reminded him that it was strictly forbidden for anyone to be intimate with the Pillar. Even though the Magic Knight of Fire had abolished the Pillar system, to Cephiro's residents and to the mystical land itself, she was still its Pillar regardless. The words seemed to have the opposite affect intended, for he found that his lust only intensified.  
  
Ever since he could remember, he'd always gotten off on doing that which he should not do; from stealing food from his family's kitchen when he was a young boy, to learning and practicing magicks that Master Mage Clef had deemed him not ready for, to having various partners when it had come to women. Those were merely a few of the many things he'd done during his younger years. He'd always gotten a sort of rush from doing what everyone else frowned apon. Yep, in his former years he'd been Cephiro's Rebel without a cause, the black sheep of the family. Sometimes giving off the impression that he was a real cold-hearted bastard. How ironic that it was his elder brother Zagato who had become one of Cephiro's greatest threats. Unlike Lantis, Zagato was never reckless, never acted out and was respectful to all those whom deserved it, even if it was for the only fact that they held a fancy title. Zagato had always been the one in the spotlight and he, his brother's shadow. It had never really bothered him much; it was just the way things worked out.  
  
Lantis' focus was brought back towards the red-haired girl underneath him as he heard a dog-like whimper escape her lips. "Lan." her plea was cut off as he placed his lips against hers once again.  
  
This kiss was sweet and gentle, unlike their previous intense passionate one before. This was the calm before the storm. His right arm braced him and did its best to keep his massive body off of hers. He didn't want to accidentally harm her from his body's weight.  
  
Slowly, his free hand crept its way over to her upper inner thighs and gently rubbed her soft skin.  
  
Hikaru's lips moved off of his as her head tilted back; with a gasp sounding from her mouth. She purred as he continued inflicting the torturous pleasure upon her.  
  
The taste of Hikaru's lips had been quickly replaced by the taste of her delicious body as Lantis slowly trailed kisses from her bare right shoulder, over and across her collarbone and gradually making his way up her neck. Hikaru moaned as his hand slowly brushed over her dampened entrance, which then made its way back to her thighs and spread her legs apart.  
  
He ceased the ministrations on her neck and pulled back to look into her ruby red eyes. Her arms happily wrapped around his sides while he positioned himself over her. "This shall most likely hurt you," Lantis warned. His deep voice was barely audible. He waited for her to indicate that she was ready, which came soon after his words of caution. Both sets of eyes were hazed with lust and the yearning for the sense of union.  
  
There inner fires seemed to blaze even more as he roughly pushed his member inside her, tearing her virgin barrier.  
  
The former Pillar withheld the urge to cry out from the searing hot pain. Her canine teeth punctured her lower lip, the dull nails of her fingers deeply dug into his sides. His eyes shut tightly as he grunted and she could feel his drawn blood now run down her fingers. Amidst all the unwelcome pain, Hikaru couldn't help but smile maliciously. A part of her enjoyed the pain, enjoyed the pain she was inflicting on her lover, and loved the smell of his thick red blood, which now loomed in the air. That smell, along with his body's scent was so intoxicating to her.  
  
Lantis clenched his eyes shut when he felt her nails tear into his flesh. A low hiss emanated from her, but to his surprise, she never screamed. He was almost certain that that single act was going to hurt her, but he hadn't expected her to react quite like that.  
  
He forced himself to stay still, knowing that the young girl needed a moment; he harbored no desire to hurt her any more then what was inevitable.  
  
Hikaru's not so delicate hands tightened at his sides even more, forcing him in further. Her voice became seductive and slightly psychotic as she growled at him at to stop. To emphasize her words, she suddenly ran her nails down his left side; slicing into the first few layers of his skin, leaving five small bleeding scratches. Lantis' body reacted by pulling out of her slightly, then thrusting back into her.  
  
Another hiss escaped her lips, this time of pain and pleasure. Again he pulled out of her; however this time when he re-entered her, it was gentler, slower.  
  
Their moans and grunts mingled together as they developed a steady rhythm. Hikaru's hips eagerly met each of his thrusts, her hands that had previously been locked in place, loosened their painful grip on him. From briefly resting between his shoulder blades to her one arm wrapping around his lower back, the other firmly clung to his left shoulder. "Hrgh." she cried, her back arched slightly as he began to thrust into her harder.  
  
Much like the feeling of using her magic, the way their love-making felt could not be described in words. 'Incredible,' was one of the many words that raced through her mind, but no word she thought up seemed accurate. Hikaru thought back momentarily to the first time she'd ever used her magic; such raw untamed power. Her magic had surrounded her, consumed her. before that first day in Cephiro, she'd never known such ecstasy. Now, it felt as though she was re-experiencing that feeling ten fold.  
  
'Never have I known such an immense pleasure.' Lantis thought. Each thrust brought him to another intensive level of pleasure. His ears burned as his lover whispered his name; causing him to push himself harder and faster into her.  
  
Hikaru's grip on him tightened yet again as she literally bit back the urge to cry out; inflicting another wound, this time on his shoulder. The rich, tangy, salt taste of his noble blood lingered in her mouth, making her desire more of its pleasantly disturbing flavor. She licked and sucked at the small cuts she had made with her teeth. Her legs wrapped around the powerful magic-wielding swordsmen as he fiercely drove into her.  
  
Unfocused tendrils of magic wavered in the air as their auras melded with each other. They grunted and moaned, muttering their names almost breathlessly; both felt the end drawing near and madly thrust against each other, wanting to finally reach that plateau.  
  
Their orgasms happened almost simultaneously; her eyes widened while her back arched as he stiffened and released himself inside her contracting muscles.  
  
Hikaru could feel his hot breath against her cheek; subconsciously he leaned into her, pressing more of his body weight into her then intended. "Lantis." she happily whispered his name and sighed.  
  
In a swift movement, she found herself lying on top of him, his arms gently wrapping them in his cape that cling to their sweaty bodies. The fire Knight's head rested on his chest as she listened to the calming pace of his beating heart. His right hand soothingly rubbed the upper part of her back while the other slowly stroked her crimson gnarled hair, easily lolling her to sleep. Leaving Lantis to cradle her and watch as the dying fire's wood burned away to glowing charcoal.  
  
A light snore emanated from Hikaru as Lantis smiled down at her sleeping form, "Ashiteru." he whispered before nodding off into a blissful slumber of his own.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, this is officially the first Lemon I've ever written. Though I've had the idea of writing one for a while now, it was Lilybunny's wonderful fanfics that inspired me to go start writing one of my own ^_^. I'd also like to thank my friend Phantom of the Mist for pushing me to continue writing this fic... Now let's see. Oh yes, for this fic I decided to give Lantis a bit of a bad boy past for two reasons: 1, I thought it would give him a little more character and 2, I doubt that everyone in Cephiro (with the exception of partially insane people that are trying to destroy Cephiro,) are perfect little Samaritan, sainty people. Also, some of you may have been wondering about Hikaru's personality, well it's kinda hard to explain where I was going with that so I'll let you come to your own conclusions. I tried to write this to be very unique so hope I succeeded somewhat. Any I hope you enjoyed my slightly long, slightly plot full lemon. 


	2. Reflection

Sorry, no Hentai goodness in this part though.  
  
The blue flame haired stallion trotted to a complete stop as its master pulled tightly at its rains. Dismounting, the black armor clad warrior drew forth his sword and recalled the mystical beast. The aura of the sleeping fire mashin was so incredibly strong here; well, that was to be expected. After all, Lantis was standing at the foot of the dormant volcano where Hikaru had once revived the fire beast.  
  
Since the end of the "Quest for the Pillar", Cephirians had built a temple here, as well as one atop the floating isle where Windom had been found and another was built very close to Selece's water caves. Citizens from all over Cephiro, including some people from the neighboring country Autozam, whom had come to live in Cephiro, would pay their respects to the sleeping Gods and also to their counter parts; the Magic Knights.  
  
Of the three temples', the only one Lantis ever visited was Rayearth's and even then, it was rare. However, since the night he'd made love with Hikaru, he'd found himself coming here nearly every day. He missed her now more then ever, and he was discovering that that one night wasn't enough. Not when he wanted to hold her in his arms every night, and see the beautiful carefree smile he'd been denied the chance to look upon during the wars of the four countries. When she couldn't get over the guilt and pain she'd felt. Always, Hikaru had worn a mask to hide her true feelings. He didn't ever wish for her to endure such hardships ever again and if he could make her happy.  
  
"Damn it Nova." he muttered as he headed towards the fire shrine, 'I knew that she would need to return to her world, but. I wanted to at least wake up to her beautiful, sincere smile before she went back.' He thought as the fragmented memory filtered through his mind.  
  
The kailu's eyes suddenly shot open as he felt Hikaru's aura darken; she was being pulled away from him. He bolted upright only to have a blade of golden light pierce through his shoulder, pushing him back and pinning him to the ground. Oddly enough, it seemed no more painful than a pinprick. He looked up to see his love peacefully sleeping as her transparent doppelganger held her tightly in her arms.  
  
"Nova." He grabbed the blade and tried to pull it out, but to no avail. He stared up at the pink haired shadow with an unreadable look on his face. Her presence felt non-threatening, however the last time she'd appeared before him like this, she'd threatened to kill his beloved. "What are you-"  
  
"Relax Romeo, I've just decided that it's time for Hikaru and I to go home." She stated bluntly.  
  
"I thought you couldn't take on a physical form anymore," he said dumbly.  
  
"I can't. Hence the transparenty-ness. And it's draining the hell out of me just to stand here talking to you, so shut up and let me concentrate!" she snapped. Her eyes suddenly looked over his nude form; her attitude changing from annoyance to seductive. "Fresh wounds look good on you Lan-chan. And you sure know how to show a girl a good time. Though you were a little boring in the beginning. Never the less, next time we're on top."  
  
His violet eyes were blinded as the column of light returned and consumed the two red heads. Their forms re-merging back into one being as they disappeared.  
  
As the light passed, Lantis no longer felt the pinning blade in his shoulder and sat up. His mind vainly attempted to comprehend what had just happened, however, the only thing he was able to say was, "Lan-chan?"  
  
"I thought you'd be here." The upbeat voice of Geo Metro sounded, bringing Lantis out of the flashback, "Hey man, how're yah do'n?"  
  
"I'm just peachy." Lantis replied sarcastically.  
  
"I was chatting with Ascot while at the castle and he made mention that you've been acting a lot more moody then usual." He stated, as he walked up to the slightly shorter man.  
  
"It's nothing." Lantis bluntly said, turning away from Geo. He then kneeled down to inspect a single flower that had just caught his eye.  
  
"You don't have a nothing face, you have a something face. I know that our friendship isn't as deep as the one you and Eagle had, but you can still tell me things. It's not healthy to keep stuff bottled up."  
  
Lantis ignored him, his attention still on the flower; its petals were a bright orangey red, which lightened to a canary yellow at the base of the petals and darkened to a blue-ish purple at the tips. 'Such an odd place to grow.' he thought.  
  
"Hello? You haven't listened to a word I've said have you? Here I am, willing to lend an ear; to let you get whatever it is off your chest. But you just sit there bottling up your emotions, smelling a friggin flower."  
  
'It smells faintly of Hikaru.' he thought as he closed his eyes and envisioned the fire Knight.  
  
"God damn it, say something! I hate it when people ignore me!"  
  
Lantis merely stood up and dusted off his pants, "Seems you're a little moody yourself," he began. Then smiled slightly, "did someone steal your sweets again?"  
  
"Eh? No, that's not it. Sorry. I've just been a little stressed out; we've been experiencing some technical difficulties with the NSX and my crew and I are supposed to head back to Autozam with our chief representative after the meeting tomorrow. We haven't been able to figure out what's wrong and to top it off, our little, top mechanic has come down with a cold."  
  
After listening to Geo ramble on for a little longer, the bored kailu abruptly started walking away.  
  
"Hey, I'm still talking to you! Lantis where're you going?"  
  
"To find some healing herbs for Zazu. They should help him get over his cold," he replied, slowing his pace only slightly then picking it up again as he continued in search for herbs.  
  
Geo could see why his former commander had taken a liking to Lantis, though he had a rather unemotional and somewhat macho front, once you got him to open up a little, you discovered that he possessed a rather caring heart; one very similar to Eagle's. Since the fall of Debonair and Hikaru's succession to Pillar-hood, Lantis and him had come closer as friends. And on visits such as this one, Zazu and him usually hung around the Mahou Kenshin when they weren't too busy, or if they couldn't find Lantis, the back up plan for the two Autozam citizens would be to go off cruising for girls. 'He never told me what was bothering him, I wonder if it has anything to do with that Magic Knight's short visit? Guess there's only one way to find out.' he decided as he ran after the armour clad Cephirian, "hey Lantis wait up!"  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's chapter two of my little Hentai fic. Wait a minute, little? My first chapter was over nine thousand words long. Guess this isn't such a little fic after all. Any way, sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the first but. C'mon. Did you really think I'd write all of the chapters with 9000+ words? Meh, I hoped you enjoyed it I'll be posting the next part up soon. (Hopefully) and also, I've got chapter six of cross in the works as well as a prologue thingie, so be expecting them to be posted within a few weeks. 


	3. For Lack of a Better Title

"Hey, Hikaru you almost ready to go? If you don't hurry, you're going to be late for school!" Masaru called from the hallway.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Masaru nii-sama!" she called back. She ran back and forth in her room trying to find her Biology textbook, "Where did I." she didn't need to finish her question, for she saw the reflection of the book underneath her bed from the tiny mirror of Lantis' pendant that hug from the hook by her doorway. Momentarily forgetting about the textbook, she gently grabbed the hanging pendant; its golden chain was entangled around her fingers as she gazed at the intricate beauty of the object that dangled and shown brilliantly in front of her. 'Lantis.'  
  
Most of that night had been a blur; initially, all she wanted was to thank him for being so kind towards her. The most she'd expected was a simple peck on her cheek, she would have been more than grateful to receive that, 'but then he and me.' she shrived slightly from merely reminiscing; 'does he have any idea how good he made me feel that night? Does he know how much I want to experience that feeling again?' she wondered as she clutched the pendant close to her heart. "I want to go back. Back to Cephiro." unfortunately her wish remained unfulfilled, fore no intense ray of light swallowed up her being, nor did she feel the strange tingle in the pit of her stomach which had always occurred when she'd been transported to Cephiro the first two times. "Why Nova.?"  
  
'I wanted to avoid the horrible cliché's that would have transpired that following morning; you would have woken up and been all starry eyed around him and you would have been all huggie huggie, kissy, kissy. There was no way I was going to sit around and endure all that love crap! So before I got the uncontrollable urge to impale us upon a tree branch, I transported us out of there'  
  
Hikaru looked over to her dresser to find the doppelganger staring back at her through its mirror. "What! What's wrong with cliché's? I don't mind cliché's-Wait, that's why you teleported us back?"  
  
'Yes. Cliché's are evil!'  
  
"You're evil." Hikaru replied slightly flustered.  
  
'That's not the point. Besides, you know what happens when two evil forces mix.'  
  
"No I don't, what happens?"  
  
'What do I look like? A mathematician? How the Hell should I know?'  
  
"Oi, I don't have time for this. Masaru nii-sama's waiting for me!" she yelled as she put the pendant on.  
  
'Wow you seem slightly pissed.'  
  
"I'm not talking to you anymore! HA! For one week I'm completely ignoring you. That's your punishment and I wont set anything on fire or inflict any pain on myself either.  
  
'What! That's not far! That's-'  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Hey Hikaru, come on let's go!" Her brother called again.  
  
"Uh, coming!" She replied and ran out of the room.  
  
'Ha! She still forgot her text book.' Nova whispered, before her image in the mirror faded away.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, let me get this straight, you were transported to Cephiro last Friday, and you didn't tell us because?" Umi yelled into Hikaru's ear.  
  
"Ah!" the crimson haired girl cried as she clutched her aching ear. Her friends voice had been so strong she'd fallen off the back of the park bench she'd been balancing herself on. "Not so loud Umi."  
  
"Now you know how it feels!" she shot back.  
  
"But Miss Umi, it was rather loud," Fuu politely stated. "Perhaps it would be best not to speak so loudly about Cephiro while around other people. They're starting to stare, or perhaps we should move to a.less lively section of this park."  
  
The three girls had decided to meet up after school today and have the picnic that they were supposed to have had the Saturday after Hikaru's little visit to Cephiro. They would have had it that day, but when Umi had called Hikaru's house to confirm the picnic that morning, Kakeru had told her that Hikaru was too tired to even get up and talk on the phone and that she was really sorry and would get together with her and Fuu Tuesday and have the picnic after school since all three girls had a shortened day.  
  
Umi then called Fuu, who when finally answered the phone didn't seem all too disappointed when she was told that Hikaru had pretty much ditched them-probably because she had been still half asleep at the time- but they'd decided to go and hang out at the mall later instead. Which, actually worked out better for the two; Umi had wanted to go shopping for some new clothes, and Fuu needed to get down there to pick up something that Kuu and her had decided to bye for their mother's up and coming birthday. So in the end everybody won; Fuu and Umi had a blast hanging out at the mall and Hikaru got to sleep and not get dragged out to the mall-the red head never did like malls much-  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not moving, we just got here; I had to run like a mad thing to get from my school over to the library then to meet up with you two and walk half way across the city just so we could get to this stupid park! My legs are sore from walking and I'm too tired to move anymore than I have too."  
  
"It was only a suggestion Umi-san," Fuu said as she opened the box of cheesecake that she'd bought and sliced a piece for each of them.  
  
"Ee! Cheesecake!" Umi happily announced as she accepted the slice.  
  
'Umi can be really unpredictable at times, her attitude changes at the drop of a dime.' Hikaru mused as she smiled warmly at her friends.  
  
"So Hikaru-san, the reason why you were so tired on Saturday was because you transported yourself to Cephiro and used up much of your energy when you came back to Earth?" She questioned as she handed a napkin of cake to Hikaru.  
  
"Yep. Arigato!"  
  
"Then what did you do while you were there?" Umi asked as she pulled a lock of hair back behind her ear as a light breeze blew by. Then took yet another bite of the rich tasting cheesecake.  
  
'Lantis.' a deep blush swept across her face as she lowered her head in an attempt to hide her reddening skin. "Oh.A, n-nothing really." after shoving the last piece of cake in her mouth she fiddled with the messy napkin.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Umi pried.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact; for the most part all I did was sleep."  
  
'And sleep with Lantis.' Nova suddenly cooed.  
  
'Shut up.' Hikaru shot back.  
  
'Why? It's not like they can here what I'm saying.'  
  
'I told you, I'm not talking to you.'  
  
'But you're talking to me right now.'  
  
'.Don't confuse me. I'm not talking to you so good bye.'  
  
"Um, Hikaru-san?"  
  
"What?" she asked slightly nervous, "did I say something just now?"  
  
"You blanked out on us again." Umi stated dryly.  
  
"Oh, is that all," the girl replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Never mind, Nova and I got into a little fight that's all. So I'm trying to give her the silent treatment, but it's not working out so well."  
  
Umi sighed, "I befriend the strangest people."  
  
"What do you mean Umi-san?"  
  
"I do! I mean look at Hikaru; a vertically challenged, multi- personality girl, who most of the time acts like she's six, not almost sixteen!"  
  
"Hey" Hikaru pouted after that remark, "I don't have multi- personalities, I only have one other personality."  
  
"I used to be cool, before I met you two." Umi joked. Which was met by two glares from her friends.  
  
Hikaru's expression changed into a sly grin as she scooped a piece of the cake out of its box and held the spoon back with her finger.  
  
Umi's eyes went wide, "no, don't you dare!" she yelled as Hikaru took aim at her ocean blue hair.  
  
"I dare." She said as she let the cake fly. Luckily for Umi, Hikaru missed her target and instead it hit her blouse.  
  
"Hey!" Umi looked up, only to find Hikaru reloading her weapon. It wasn't long before the fire Knight was chasing her comrade across the park, with the box of cheesecake.  
  
Fuu sighed inwardly at herself as she watched her two friends chase each other, 'I can see why some people have trouble believing that we are the Magic Knights.' she thought as she pulled out a book from her school bag and turned to the marked page where she'd left off and resumed reading.  
  
Author's Notes: well this chapter and the one before it was I guess you could say somewhat fillery, they don't really hold much significance and nothing really happens. Which is what I was going for. This was written to sort of help get a better feel of the character's personality's. So um, yeah, the second chapter was sort of Lantis and his thoughts about Hikaru, where as this chap, were more Hikaru and her hanging out with her friends. What will happen in the next chapter will be as interesting for you to read; as it will be for me-considering I haven't written it. I don't know, I write blindly, so I make things up as I go along, which usually works out well, or at least it has so far. Thanks for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments, questions suggestions or flames, feel free to review or drop me a line at Firestorm_244@hotmail.com Ja! 


	4. Man To Mashin

Man to Mashin  
  
"Lantis! Why do you keep coming to this stupid volcano?" the tiny pixie hollered as she annoyingly hovered around his head. He however seemed to pay no heed. "The air here is all hot and moist and it makes my beautiful hair go all frizzy!"  
  
Mira giggled at the fairies complaints and decided to answer on his behalf, "He comes here because it reminds him of Hikaru san."  
  
"Hikaru!?" Primera shouted as she flew down to the little girl's face, "Just what is so great about that short girl?"  
  
"Hikaru's nice, pretty and she's strong, brave and a really wonderful person!" the little girl answered. Primera simply made a fed up noise and flew up a head of the two humans.  
  
"You think so too Mira?" Lantis asked as he looked down at the girl who nodded and skipped happily at his side.  
  
She then let go of his hand when she saw one of her village friend's just about to enter the man made temple. "Sano-kun!" she called out as she raced off to meet up with him and his family.  
  
Lantis smiled as he watched the two quickly enter the temple only to come out moments later and join in on the game the other children that had come with their families had started playing.  
  
"Hikaru." he sighed her name. He could feel her energy faintly; sensing her presence made him want her again, but his yearning would go unfulfilled fore she was in her home world and there was no way of knowing when she would return to him or if she'd even come back at all. No she will. He told himself. She must.  
  
Primera was just about to say something to him when Mokona, appeared out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. "Hey! What the- I thought we ditched you back at the palace!"  
  
"PUU!!!"  
  
"You were following us?"  
  
"PUU!" the fluff ball said again, in confirmation.  
  
Lantis glanced over at the Fire Shrine's entrance where the Mashin, Rayearth slept.  
  
"Would you get off me Mokona? C'mon! Let me up!"  
  
Forgetting that Primera and Mokona were even there, Lantis absently left the bickering duo, and headed towards the volcano's entrance. Two guards stood at attention for the Fire Shrine itself was out of bounds. It was dangerous for people to just enter the volcano as they pleased; the Mashin's time to be active had passed and now wished to be left in peace, to sleep.  
  
"Um." the guard to the right of Lantis began.  
  
The one to his left continued, "You-uh, sir. It is not wise to go any further. We must ask you to turn around and go back."  
  
"I am well aware of the dangers I face in continuing, now let me pass." Lantis said bluntly as he eyed the two. He was being drawn inside the volcano and he refused to be waved aside by mere low classed soldiers.  
  
"L- Captain LaFarga has requested that we not allow anyone past this point."  
  
"I will not ask you to move again," he coldly stated.  
  
The two guards looked at each other and instantly moved over to either side of the opening and watched as Lantis passed. "Do not let anyone else pass," the kailu commanded as he continued onward into the volcano.  
  
* * *  
  
"No go?" Umi questioned.  
  
"No go." Hikaru confirmed.  
  
"Well that's just stupid. I mean, last Friday you were able to go and unlike now, you weren't even in Tokyo Tower!"  
  
The weekend had come and the three magic knights had decided to meet up and try to go to Cephiro. However, so far they had only been successful in getting Umi really annoyed at the fact that they weren't able to.  
  
"I'm trying as best as I can Umi."  
  
"Well try harder!"  
  
"This is peculiar." Fuu interjected. "Last Friday, Hikaru san was able to go to Cephiro all by herself. And now that we are all together here in Tokyo Tower- where the chances of us being able to successfully transport ourselves should be greater- we are unable too..."  
  
"Way to state the obvious Fuu."  
  
"Come on guys let's go." Hikaru said in disappointment.  
  
Both girls turned to look at her; surprised that she was willing to just give up so easily. That wasn't like Hikaru Shidou. "But Hikaru."  
  
"I don't feel it guys."  
  
"Don't feel what?" Umi questioned.  
  
"The two times we went before to Cephiro, I'd felt something. Something strange in the air; It's almost unnoticeable, but I could feel it. Now I don't feel anything."  
  
"Uh. I'm not sure I follow you." Umi stated.  
  
"It's hard to explain. I just wish we could have gone to Cephiro again. I don't understand why we can't." the Magic Knight of fire suddenly clutched her head. She swayed slightly and was about to fall when Umi and Fuu steadied her.  
  
"Hikaru?!"  
  
"Hikaru san, are you alright?"  
  
Hikaru suddenly pushed them back and jerked away, letting out a quiet giggle. "I know why none of you can get to Cephiro." Sounded the sinister voice of Nova.  
  
"Nova?!" The other two Magic Knights questioned as they took up defensive stances. The last time Nova had taken over Hikaru's body, she'd nearly hurt one of Satoru's students in a sparing match. Though neither Umi nor Fuu had been there at the time, Hikaru had informed them about it. She explained that the match had gotten kind of intense and with out her even noticing, Nova had gradually taken over her body. She said she couldn't remember it very well, that it was like she knew what she was doing but couldn't stop herself from getting out of control. It was only when she was just about to execute a fatal blow that she snapped out of it and came back to her senses.  
  
'What do you mean? You know why we can't go to Cephiro? Then tell me why- and give me back my body!' Hikaru yelled in Nova's head.  
  
"Hey! It's my body too Hikaru!"  
  
"Why are you talking to-" Umi began.  
  
"Shut up!" Nova commanded as she briefly turned her attention to the Water Knight. "Can't you see I'm talking here- Besides Hikaru, I thought I wasn't supposed to talk with you."  
  
'I take it back'  
  
"Oh! So now that it's convenient, you want me to talk to you- better yet, you want me to help you!"  
  
"Uh, A little louder Nova, the people on the other side of the Tower can't here your miscellaneous ramblings."  
  
"I told you to shut up." Nova shot back as she shoved Umi into Fuu, bring both girls crashing to the ground.  
  
"Perhaps we should not interrupt Nova san while she is talking to, whom I can only assume is Hikaru san." Fuu said as she tried to restrain Umi from getting up and kicking the crap out of the one who had taken over their friend's body. "Please Umi san, remember that if you hurt this girl, you'll just be hurting Hikaru san."  
  
Nova suddenly clutched her head and fell to her knees. "We seem to be hurting our selves just fine with out you Blue... Okay, Okay I'll take you and these two friends of yours, but until we get there I have full control over this body."  
  
'Fine.'  
  
"Very good. Well if you want to go to Cephiro, you'll have to follow me." Nova declared before dashing off towards the stair well.  
  
"Wait up Nova san!" Fuu called as she ran after Nova.  
  
Pushing herself off the floor Umi took one look at the stair well, "Oh, come on! Don't tell me we're going to have to chase her all the way to the bottom of the Tower! Damn it Hikaru, your doppelganger's a giant pain in the ass!" she said under her breath before pursuing the two.  
  
* * *  
  
Sweat streamed down Lantis' face as he continued his descent into the volcano. He stopped momentarily, whipping away the perspiration then messaged his temple's in an attempt to clear his blurred vision. This place was doing things to him and he wondered if entering had been such a good idea.  
  
"Magic Swordsman."  
  
Lantis' head bolted up in an instant, his sword, drawn on instinct, it wasn't long for him to focus his energy into the sword and produce a blade of light. "Who's there?" his deep voice beamed off the cave like walls making him sound more threatening than he'd intended.  
  
Suddenly the mahou kenshin was enwrapped in blinding bright flames. Covering his face as best as he could with his cape, he attempted to cast a shield to repel the flames. However, his mind became hazy and he couldn't concentrate his energies. The fire wildly danced around him hardly even touching him, as if the flames were tasting him. Once he forced himself to calm down, he discovered that he now stood in the center of an enormous cavern; a mist of reds and yellows blanketed the ground and crept up the walls. "How did I-"  
  
"Magic Swordsmen." the voice called again.  
  
He spun around, searching, "Who are you?"  
  
"Thou wake'st me from mine slumber and you question who I am?"  
  
"The Fire Mashin?" Yes, it was Hikaru's Fire beast. He could feel its energy now surging throughout this place. It felt so similar to that of Hikaru. Though he felt that he should be leery of the fire god, he found himself lowering his guard and returning his sword to where he'd drawn it.  
  
"I am that of which you speak." There was silence, Lantis stood like a statue as fire ignited throughout the entire cavern. "Tell me, why did thou recall your weapon?"  
  
Lantis' eyes closed as he shook his head. "I do not know."  
  
"You feel not the least of concern for your own life? Tell me lone warrior."  
  
"Hikaru."  
  
"Thou art fond of mine mistress- the Magic Knight and lady of the land."  
  
The kailu said nothing merely stared off into the flames, allowing himself to get overwhelmed by Hikaru' energy force.  
  
"Mine master's life and my being are one in the same." the beast called out gently, finally deciding to take on its physical form. The red eyes of the wolf beast bore into his as it slowly moved towards him, radiating power and dominance. "And now perhaps you." rayearth took a step towards him.  
  
Without even realizing it, Lantis too stepped forwards. He outstretched his arm as the fire wolf lowered its head to the ground as though the mashin were bowing to him. Closer and closer Lantis to the wolf; completely entranced. He stopped suddenly just as he was about to stroke the fore fir.  
  
"If your heart is hesitant to take the test-"  
  
"I didn't come here to take a test." Lantis shot back before Rayearth could finish.  
  
"If you haven't come before me to test and see if you are truly worthy of mine mistress then why art thou here?"  
  
'Is that why I'm here?' Lantis wondered. To prove to himself that he was worthy of her?  
  
"Raise your hand and show to me that your heart is true to mine lady's." The mashin ordered as it moved ever so closer.  
  
Lantis did as he was told and slowly slid his hand up to caress the back of its right ear. Fire emanated off Rayearth and crept up his extended arm. He however didn't retract his arm or question what would happen if he failed this supposed, "test". Tingles ran through him as he felt Rayearth's warmth. 'Is this how Hikaru felt when she'd encountered the fire god?'  
  
"Our mistress searches for a way back to you, master of the sword and wielder of the great magics. Her heart cries out to be warmed once again by your own."  
  
"Just as mine cries out to warm hers," he replied absently. And within that moment Rayearth confirmed what he had believed to be true in the first place. Suddenly the beast's eyes shined brightly as a remotely uncomfortable burning sensation spread across Lantis' chest. He looked down to see the fading sign of Rayearh glow through his black armour.  
  
"I have bestowed upon the my insignia, a seal of my protection and a proof of the unspoken pact now between thee and my mistress." The fire god declared before slamming into him. Within seconds Lantis found himself on his back at the entrance to the volcano he held his chest for a moment where the wolf beast had slammed into him. "Rayearth."  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to elaborate a little, a dog or wolf that bows or lower it's head before other animal's shows that they acknowledge that the other is stronger or the dominant one. Um. did you guys understand that? I wish I had a definition for that 'cause my explanation's probably as good as reading gibberish. Oh, well. Basically, it's a dog thing. So, um. yeah, this is chap. Four. Did you like it? Hate it? You should know that I'm not quite sure about where I want to go with this fic, so any suggestions are more than welcome. ^_^ Ja! 


	5. Catch You

Silently, Lantis roamed through the spacious hallways of the castle. He was currently on his way over to the palace's inner garden where he felt Hikaru's presence. She'd only just returned to Cephiro today and though he didn't show it, he was overjoyed to know that she had returned.  
  
He'd sensed her arrival along with the other two Magic Knights shortly after his encounter with the fire mashin. However, he'd only just arrived in the palace a short time ago; it was quite a journey from the fire shrine, back to the crystal castle and it had been even longer fore he'd taken Mira home.  
  
The Kailu rounded up the coming corner and now found himself at the entrance of the garden. A smile touched his lips; he'd felt her presence in this room for the past while, before he'd even neared the castle. It felt as though his senses had been heightened, as though-if he really wanted to he could feel everything she was doing-or not doing.  
  
It took only a matter of moments to adjust his eyes to suit the night- cloaked garden. Though it was usually bright and well lit, at the moment it was dark as if no one was in the room at all. And though he could have willed the lights to come on, there were certain flowers in this garden that only bloomed in the night, which required the darkness and thus decided to have the room remain dark.  
  
He gradually made his way over to the fountain, and looked through the cascading water to find the blurred image that was the Knight of fire peacefully resting on the fountain's ledge. He walked over to her and knelt by her side, brushing a few loose strands out of her eyes. She began to stir, "Lantis?" she said as she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Hey." Was all he said in response, he then leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. He breathed in her scent and sighed. It was just as heavenly a fragrance now as it had been before.  
  
She smiled at him then looked at him strangely. He said nothing, but the expression on his face indicated that he was curious to know what was on her mind. "Something's different about you," she said as her palm pressed against his armor-less chest and without even realizing it, she traced her mashin's sign over his heart.  
  
"Rayearth." He stated, as though they were playing some sort of game where he had to guess what she was drawing.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
Lantis grasped the hand that rested on his chest and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the small knuckles. He used his telepathy and spoke directly into her mind, 'I've been going to Cephiro's fire shrine-the volcano where you revived your mashin. Today I came face to face with the fire beast and we ended up having a most interesting conversation. I passed a little test of his.' Then he moved over onto her fingers, first brushing his lips over them. He took them into his mouth and sucked on them gently.  
  
Hikaru's cheeks flushed a little as he continued and she felt her body temperature rise and the sudden urge wash over her. "Do- do you want to." she cleared her throat and he looked into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. She struggled with herself as she desperately tried to find the right words. Unfortunately they remained lost to her and she ended up spouting out a string of words that didn't quite make complete sense, "Well I was just-Could we-I mean we could if you want to. do you want to um, do. it. again?"  
  
She felt like an utter idiot but he simply smiled at her, "for future reference, you don't have to ask, my love."  
  
She nodded shyly. She kind of liked the possessiveness that he'd placed on her, if it had been Umi in this situation, she'd wager her whole allowance that she'd have snapped at him declaring that she wasn't anybody's anything but to her it sounded right. They both stood up, she stretched briefly and headed out of the garden with Lantis by her side.  
  
At first their walk was casual, then he fell back from her and slyly slid his hands down on her hips and their closeness only further excited each other. Then she'd subconsciously decided to tease. She increased her rate of speed and fell from his grasp and he'd lengthened his strides to catch up. He found himself at one point a head of her slightly and she quickened her pace again to walk a head of him, and he sped up to get a head of her and it wasn't long before it led to her laughing and giggling as Lantis playfully chased after her. And every time she came within his grasp, she'd suddenly speed up eluding him. She was faster then she looked Lantis mused and found himself with an ever widening grin as he followed her throughout the empty corridors.  
  
Hikaru whipped around the corner and found herself closing in on her room's door when she suddenly tripped. The fall hadn't been all that bad, but it had given Lantis the time he needed to catch up to her and before she knew it, his strong arms were wrapping around her waist. "Magic Knight." he breathed into her ear and shivers ran through her as he rolled her onto her back, his face centimeters away from hers and he grinned, "I've caught you."  
  
"No fair, I tripped." She grinned back at him and ran her fingers up his arms as he held her. The Kailu leaned down kissed her lips and she traced his with her tongue.  
  
Lantis felt her tugging at his black shirt, pulling the tucked in part from out of his pants as their kiss intensified. He was more then willing to have his way with her there but thought better of it. He broke their kiss, "maybe we should continue this inside," he announced gruffly only to find himself kissing her again.  
  
The fire Knight pulled her lips away from his and moaned when he went straight to her upper neck. She wiggled and squirmed underneath him, and he let out a light groan. "Y-You're right. We should." she moaned, "Really get inside."  
  
He said nothing, merely forced himself to rise off of her; allowing her to get up. She moved over to the door and turned the knob, and shakily walked into the room with her lover quickly following after. He closed the door and headed in the same direction Hikaru was headed, the bed. The Kailu met her half way there, his hands firmly clamped on her shoulders, and he fell to his knees. His left arm wrapped around her midsection holding her close to him, his chest pressing against her back. His free hand tilted her head to the side and he leaned over slightly, locking his lips with hers in a kiss of burning fervor.  
  
Their heartbeats' sped and she turned facing him. Her hands slid underneath his heavy shirt, tracing the muscles of his abdomen before moving them to his back and roughly pulling the clothing over his head. "I missed you." She breathed as the black material fell to the floor. Her hands ran through his silky hair as he now kissed her collarbone; his tongue traced the outline of it, ran up the side of her neck and easily found her lips again.  
  
"And I, you." He declared between kisses. He was out of control, he couldn't stop himself from touching her, tasting her, feeling her . perhaps it was a side effect from whatever it was exactly that the fire mashin had done to him, or perhaps not. He didn't know, he didn't care, all he cared about was her.  
  
She grabbed his hands and guided them to the light blue jeans she wore. He caught on and undid the single button and pulled the zipper down, the magic swordsman then slid them down as she broke their kiss and pulled off her shirt. Which left her in only some sort of support for her breasts and underwear.  
  
His fingers ran along the bra's strap and over to her back where he found its clasp. "What did you see in my eyes that night?" he absently asked as his other hand slid up the side of her body until it too found the clasp and unhooked it.  
  
She thought a moment before remembering what she'd said about people's souls and smiled, slightly surprised that he'd even remembered. "I saw loneliness." she began; speaking softly as he slowly slid the straps down. "Love." her hands stroked his raven hair as his lips lightly brushed her breasts, hardening the nipples even more then they already were. "Lust." she moaned as he continued and pulled down her pearl white underwear. She moved closer to him, stepping out of the clothing that had fallen on the floor around her feet. She rested her chin on the top of his head, nuzzling her cheek in his soft hair and taking in its scent. He felt her throbbing pulse as she began to rub herself against his concealed erection. He growled for not the first time that night and suddenly picked her up and carried her the short distance over to the bed, laid her down, he quickly removed his remaining garments and joined her.  
  
He loomed over her ready to enter, when one of her hands delicately pressed against his chest. At this point he moved off her slightly and looked down on her, minor worry etched on his face. Had he done something wrong?  
  
His look of worry vanished and changed into a combination of confusion and astonishment when she slyly smiled up at him and somehow, in one swift movement flipped them both over, putting her in the dominating position. "Hi-k-" he was silenced by her when she leaned down, rubbing her body once again against his as her warm lips lightly kissed his own.  
  
She sat up, straddling his abdomen, her hands, for the moment rested at her sides. "I thought we told you we were going to be on top next time." Her voice was mixed with Nova's when she spoke and he could feel traces of Hikaru's darker half.  
  
Lantis found it so intriguing that when this happened, she didn't seem to notice and he found it kind of sexy. He grinned, "must have slipped my mind." the mahou kenshin's hands slid up her thighs to rest on her hips. And she leaned over and kissed him again. A relationship with Hikaru Shidou was certainly going to be most interesting. Her palms rested on his chest and she slowly moved them, feeling every well-shaped muscle. He closed his eyes and sighed. He relished at the feel of his fiery haired lover as he fingers explored his body.  
  
Hikaru's eyes roamed over his masculine chest as did her gentle fingers and she suddenly found herself craving the taste of him. Once again she kissed his lips then trailed the kiss down his jaw line and further down his neck. She continued on with her descent until she reached his nipples. Covering her mouth over one of them she flicked her tongue over the slightly hardened flesh. He jerked under her, "Do you like that?" she asked him with such innocence in her voice that it only made him want her more.  
  
"I liked it." He confirmed and hastily urged her to continue. She smiled at that and resumed her little task of pleasuring the kailu. Her fingers played with his other nipple as her teeth combed over the one she started with. His chest rose faster as his breathing quickened. Her body suddenly washed over with an almost unbearable heat when he began fondling her small breasts. At first, he simply held the two mounds but it didn't take long for him to start rubbing and massaging them. He stroked her nipples and happily played with them as the fire knight's head went back. She moaned at the feel of his touch. "Lan."  
  
She decided that now was the time and moved back and held herself just over his member. Hikaru took a moment to slide her fingers over Lantis' shaft, which only made him squirm. He groaned and bucked under her, that's when she pushed herself onto him.  
  
'Mine!' a voice inside him screamed as she began rocking against him. His hands once again fell to her hips and he pulled her fiercely against him, further impaling her on him. She hissed and her head tilted as she arched her back. They found a slow steady rhythm and one of his hands raised into the air, holding out his palm to her. She did the same and their fingers intertwined with each other's. His free hand crept up behind her neck and gently held her head. He lifted himself up so he could kiss her and he found himself now in a sitting position. The feel of her heated body was so good. he brought her with him as he lay back down then rolled them over, pushing her body into the soft mattress as he did so.  
  
Her one hand was held at bay by his own up by her head as his he nibbled and gently tugged at her lips with his teeth before he thrust his tongue into her mouth just as his member thrust deeply into her, eliciting a moan and a small cry from the tiny girl. She squeezed his hand and when her grip loosened his now free hand slid under her and gripped her shoulder as his other hand clenched the bed sheets in his fist. His breathing was deep and each breath caressed the side of her face before he began nipping at the lobe of her ear. All the while her fingers ran over his body and she traced the scars and scratches that hadn't fully healed from before. She inadvertently reopened the one running along his side and he grunted.  
  
"Pillar." his voice rasped.  
  
. There was a dangerous tone to his voice and his demeanor screamed of an animalistic desire, that hadn't been apparent before and it further excited her, "Kailu." she whispered back and everything seemed to intensify.  
  
Umi and Fuu tiredly stalked through the hallway as they headed to there rooms. Hikaru had excused herself earlier, saying that she felt drained and wanted to rest, which left the Knight's of Wind and Water to chat with Clef, Ascot, Ferio and the rest of the bunch they'd been wanting to visit with. The conversation had ended up being rather lengthily and now both girls were incredibly tired and simply wanted to retire to their bedrooms for the evening.  
  
Umi's head suddenly snapped up when she thought she'd heard a muffled scream come from Hikaru's room far down the hall. "Hey Fuu, did you hear that just now? It sounded like Hikaru was screaming. Do you think she's in trouble? Maybe we should check on her."  
  
Fuu yawned and rubbed her heavy eyes. "I heard nothing of the sort. Besides if Hikaru-san was in trouble, I am sure that we would have sensed it. If anything, she is probably just talking in her sleep. If you would care to check up on her, than be my guest. However as for me, I'm going to bed. Please pardon my rudeness I'm just." she yawned again. "Sleepy." And with that she pulled open her door and closed it as she entered her room.  
  
Umi debated it for a moment as to whether she should check on her friend, but the lure of the nice soft Cephirian bed waiting for her was much to tempting, she shrugged and went into her own room. She collapsed on the bed, and without changing into her night apparel or even pulling back the blankets, she just fell asleep sprawled over the bed.  
  
Lantis lightly kissed the crown of his love's hair and sighed, it felt so good to lay with her again and he now felt sleep threatening to take him, when he suddenly felt a finger trace a swirl on his chest. "You're still awake?" he asked, slightly surprised he thought she'd already fallen asleep, what with her being so quiet and all.  
  
She yawned, her young body cried out for rest. "I don't want to." she said as she looked up at him, her eyes partially closed.  
  
He kissed her forehead, "You're tired. Sleep now." he said gently as his palm rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down against his chest; taking only a few moments for her to fall into a deep sleep. He shifted slightly, making himself comfortable and then slowly drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: well there you all go, chapter five. Hope you all enjoyed. ^_^ 


	6. Where Sleeping Wolves Lye

Clothing lye wrinkled all about, in heaps sprawled across the floor. Partially buried under one set of garments lye a pendant; which shone, reflecting the rays of the morning light filtering through the magic knight of fire's window.  
  
'I could get used to this.' the raven-haired man thought as he fiddled with his sleeping lover's hair. He took in a deep breath and as he did so the young woman atop him fidgeted slightly in her sleep. One arm flailed outwards and wrapped around his left arm, further entangling them to each other. There was an aroma lingering in the air-not all that noticeable but it was there; which was proof of what, had occurred the previous night. He gazed at her sleeping form. He listened to her light snores and felt the steady race of pillar blood coursing through her veins, pumping through her heart.  
  
'A remarkable girl.' Lantis thought then corrected himself. 'No. Not a girl, a woman. A remarkable young woman.' She was one of the legendary warriors-his worlds savior-the cause of why it had once come to the brink of destruction-it's sustainer-A goddess and a devil-now his closest friend- a lover and so much more. The kailu almost always felt a great sense of peace whenever she was near. The fire knight snuggled closer to him and the faintest of smiles could be seen on his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed his usually tense muscles, enjoying the unique feel of her.  
  
Her aura-though he couldn't see it, but rather feel it- was quite active, as it always seemed to be. Whether she be awake or asleep. It moved about and he could feel tendrils caressing him. It was warm, fiery.  
  
Lantis suddenly bolted up a bit as he turned his head away from her. "Achu!"  
  
The sudden movement jolted Hikaru awake, "Huh?" she asked groggily with sleep in her eyes. She lifted her head and quickly tried to wipe away the drool that cascaded down her chin then noticed a pool of drool running down his chest. "Oh crap." She said and tried to rub the saliva pool away with some of her bed sheet, which didn't work out so well. She heard a groan escape her lover and looked up to meet his gaze. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drool on you. Bad me." she scolded herself  
  
Lantis merely wrapped his arms strongly around her and pulled her up so that their faces were now only inches apart. "Don't worry about it." He said gently before brushing his lips over hers. He pulled away and had her look at him, showing her that he really didn't mind and then kissed her again. When they broke away for the second time he motioned for her to move off him. The mahou kenshin then sat up and stretched. He yawned and stood up, walked around to the other side of the bed and gathered his clothes.  
  
Hikaru rolled over, further wrapping herself in the silky white bed sheets, and curiously watched him fumble around in the poorly lit room. Her cheeks were crimson coloured as her eyes looked over him, fully taking in the beauty of his nude form. "Where are you going?" she managed to question as she sat up and subconsciously secured the sheet around her frame to cover herself. She wasn't used to exposing her body in front of anyone, even when she went to bed she usually wore a two piece pajama set.  
  
'She's still so shy.' He thought as he pulled up his pants. "There are a few things I need to do." Lantis answered warmly, and then pulled his thick black shirt over his bare chest.  
  
"Oh?" Hikaru said with apparent curiosity that beckoned him to continue.  
  
"I actually just remembered that I am to meet with Master Mage Clef shortly. To discuss the recent build up of monsters in Valnartian Forest- Uh, a forest far north of the palace. It'd be best if I don't keep him waiting. As I'm sure you know, he can be rather irritable at times."  
  
She nodded in agreement and rose off the bed, taking the sheet with her. She stood before him and when he looked up at her after slipping on his shoes he kissed her again. His lips trailed over her neck and then planted gentle kisses on her shoulder, "why not go back to sleep?"  
  
"I'm not tired. Now that I'm up, I'm up."  
  
"But you should rest." He stated as he rose, "You've only had a few hours of sleep. And I think it would be wise for you to try to regain the energy you lost when you transported yourself back here. I don't want you to pass out from over exerting yourself." Worry mirrored his eyes as he looked down on her.  
  
"I'm fine Lantis. Really." She slid her hand up his inner thigh and grinned when he suddenly jerked back. "I've energy to spare. Would you like me to prove it?" She asked so devilishly and yet, at the same time, her complexion looked of pure innocence.  
  
He shook his head, "sorry, the whole meeting with Clef-but I'd be more than happy for you to show me later."  
  
Hikaru found herself staring down at her bare toes blushing heavily at that comment.  
  
"I'm sure you'd like to clean yourself up, and of course have something to eat so why don't you come and meet up with me in the garden when you finish? I'll have something waiting for you." They walked over to the door and he kissed her one last time before heading off to meet with Clef. 


	7. The Jig is up!

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU PERVERTED LITTLE MARSHMELLOW!!!" the water night bellowed as a small fluff ball scurried from out of her room. A sky blue handled brush was suddenly whipped at the small creature as it tried to escape and it cried out happy little "Puu's". "And if you ever crawl up my shirt again, the only use you'll be for is to make rice crispy squares!"  
  
The creature simply twirled around and jumped up and down happily as it ran past the tall black clothed man who then picked up the brush and walked over to Umi, offering it to her.  
  
Without a moments hesitance she quickly snatched the brush from his hand.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask what that was all about." He said simply, and continued on his way.  
  
Down the hall, Fuu's head suddenly popped out from behind her door. "What's going on Umi-san?" she called out. "What is all the noise? -Oh hello sir Mokona." She happily greeted and it jumped into her arms.  
  
Running down the hallway with rage Umi yelled out, "Fuu, hold him steady so I can kill him!"  
  
"Puu! Puupuu!" It cried, then jumped out of her arms and ran further down the corridor.  
  
"Damn straight! You'd better run 'cause when I catch you, you're dead meat!"  
  
"What ever did sir Mokona do to get you so flustered?"  
  
The water knight had given up her pursuit once she'd reached Fuu's door but she was still fuming. "That perverted little fluff ball crawled up my shirt and tried to feel me up while I was asleep!"  
  
"Oh, dear, now I can see why you are so upset." the golden blond said as her cheeks burned scarlet.  
  
"Upset? Upset?! I'm down right pissed off! I'm so angry I could-" It was then that her stomach chose to take over the conversation and grumbled. "Oh, I'm too hungry to be angry." Fuu fell over.  
  
"Alright! First I'll eat! Then Mokona had better watch out 'cause I'll be out for blood!"  
  
"Umi-san, you don't really mean that do you?"  
  
"Ask me after I've eaten. Right now I'm likely to rip off that annoying little face of his!"  
  
"Uh-Um. Why don't we go and see if Hikaru-san is up? I'm sure she would love to join us for breakfast," Fuu stated uneasily.  
  
"Hmmm. yeah sure. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
After the nice relaxing shower, the fire knight had found Umi and Fuu hanging around her door waiting for her, and once she was fully dressed, the trio headed to the dinning hall where they found Caldina, Presea and Primera just sitting down to breakfast. Caldina welcomed them to the table and they sat where three plates of food were, the illusionist then explained that she'd had a feeling that the three knights would come to the dining hall after being informed that they hadn't come down for breakfast yet, so she had the chef prepare three additional meals.  
  
Hikaru listened in on the girlish chatter and put in her two cents now and then about certain topics, but for the most part remained quiet and quickly wolfed down her food. She was feeling incredibly hungry this morning and had even gone off and asked for seconds.  
  
"Oh, I saw Lantis this morning." Hikaru heard Umi answer Premira's question as she took a seat at the table once again.  
  
"You- you did?" The fire knight asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, peculiar though, now that I think about it, I mean what would he be doing up where our bedrooms are-" a thought suddenly crossed her mind and it seemed as though everyone else at the table was thinking the same thing and all eyes were suddenly on Hikaru.  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Hikaru." Caldina began.  
  
Umi continued, "You wouldn't happen to know why he was there this morning would you?"  
  
"I- Um." The red head was at a loss of words but the look on her face confirmed their suspicions.  
  
"All right, little missy," Premira began. "Just what exactly happened last night?"  
  
"Well, um. Lantis and I- we, uh. we-"  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Umi was the first to speak. "OH. MY. GOD!"  
  
"Wow." Was all Caldina was able to muster. While Presea and Fuu's faces matched the colour of Hikaru's hair.  
  
Premira just became really quiet.  
  
"Way to go li'l missy!" the illusionist then called out.  
  
"C-Caldina!" Presea began but was cut off.  
  
Caldina leaned over the table and got right up in Hikaru's face, "So, how good was it? Are you sore at all?"  
  
"I- um. no. I was a bit sore the first time but-"  
  
"You were sore, BEFORE? Before when? You mean to say that you and he- not back when we returned to Cephiro for the second time? Damn girl you must of known him for what? Five minutes then decided to get your freak on?!" Umi's voice was high and held notable shock.  
  
Hikaru's hands fiddled with her napkin and her eyes were everywhere but on the other eyes within the dining hall. "No. I mean last Friday when I was transported here by myself."  
  
"So what'd you do? Just wake up and go jump his bones?" Caldina questioned with a smirk.  
  
"I met up with Lantis in Mira's village a-and we were there for a little while, then we ended up camping out in a forest-"  
  
"You lost your virginity in a dirty old monster infested forest?!" Umi screamed.  
  
"Oh, how uncomfortable," Fuu simply stated.  
  
"It wasn't uncomfortable, it was really nice and the forest was not infested with monsters." The red head defended.  
  
"Tell us something juicy!" Caldina ordered and everyone looked at her. "Oh, come on. You all want to hear details about what happened between our little Hikaru and Mr. Monotone man admit it!"  
  
Presea spoke first, "To be honest, I am rather curious as to what he was like for you. Was he wild or gentle?"  
  
Fuu with a blush ripe on her cheeks said, "I too would like to know what the experience was like for you."  
  
"I um.I dunno. Both, sort of. I guess." the fire knight knew better than to try and hide what had happened. If she did, they'd only pry until they got it out of her anyway.  
  
"So, then, how good was he?" Umi questioned, her state of shock was passing and being replaced with curiosity. Her friend's cheeks reddened further and a smile grew across her face. "Okay, so on a scale of like one to ten how good?"  
  
"Ten... But then I again, I have no one to compare him to."  
  
Everyone fell over at that point.  
  
Again there was silence and then, abruptly, Caldina stood, a fist was held in the air as she screamed out, "I WON!"  
  
No one understood what the illusionist was referring to but then it suddenly hit Umi. "Ah, damn Caldina, how'd you know it was gonna be Hikaru?"  
  
"Professional gamblers know!" she said simply.  
  
"Gambling?" Hikaru asked dumbfounded.  
  
Umi filled her in. "A bet actually. The five of us-Fuu, Caldina, Presea, Primera and myself made this bet back during the quest for the Pillar. Basically we had this bet going between the five of us about who was going to get laid first." Umi said bluntly.  
  
"W-where was I when you guys did this?"  
  
Umi thought a moment, "I don't know. But I can tell you I voted Caldina."  
  
Fuu said, "I voted against Caldina-san as well.  
  
"What? The both of ya's were against me?"  
  
Umi said, "So what about you Primera? Whom did you vote against?"  
  
The fairy had been decidedly quiet and the fire knight sensed that there was something wrong. She seemed to be off in her own little world but quickly snapped out of it and answered the question-pretending nothing was wrong, "Hah! Isn't it obvious? I picked Caldina."  
  
"What, what, WHAT! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Well to be honest Caldina, you do come off a little trampy." Umi stated.  
  
"Presea, not you too. Please tell me you picked someone other than me."  
  
"Um, actually I picked Umi."  
  
"What!" the water knight shouted. "Why, why, why, why would you pick me over Caldina?"  
  
"Uh. I don't know there's just something-"  
  
"What?" Umi yelled. "Something about me that says "come screw me, I'm a frigg'n slut"?"  
  
"I-I never said that. Nor did I mean it that way Umi." Presea tried to explain.  
  
"I knew there was a reason why we'd decided not to say who we voted against." Fuu whispered but Umi heard.  
  
"And just what does that mean?!"  
  
Hikaru couldn't help but giggle, while the rest of them were either squabbling with Umi or trying to calm her down with the exception of Premira whom Hikaru had just seen leaving the dining room and something inside her told her to follow the small pixie. She felt guilt.  
  
A light sob sounded and the fire knight rounded the corner to find the blue haired fairy sitting on the sill of a closed window crying.  
  
"Premira?"  
  
The fairy whipped her tear-stained eyes and turned to face Hikaru. "Oh, it's just the little, short girl." She said in her usual arrogant tone.  
  
"Premira?" Hikaru called softly. There was a distraught look in her eyes. "Gomen nesai." She said and the fairy looked up to meet her gaze, surprised at the apology.  
  
'Why's she apologizing?'  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"But I should have. I can tell you're hurting over this-over Lantis and my- I didn't even consider your feelings. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person."  
  
"You're making it very hard for me to dislike you." The fairy closed her eyes, smiled and sighed. Hikaru blinked her eyes a few times and waited for Premira to continue. "I think I'm starting to see why he loves you so. Why he loves you and not me-or anyone else for that matter. You don't have to apologize for something you can't help. You're not a horrible person, quite the contrary."  
  
"Premira."  
  
She flew off the sill and up to the red haired girl's face. "Do you know just how much he missed you when you left before? He tried to hide it but I could tell it was slowly eating him up. You were on his mind constantly and even before you left him-back when I was telling you he was mine, I knew he'd already committed himself to you. Even before you'd come into the picture I knew that him and I would never be anything more than traveling companions- good friends at most but I wanted to pretend for just a little while."  
  
"You're in love with him?"  
  
The blue haired pixie shook her head, "Maybe I might have been, but I'll never know. I won't allow myself to be in love with him. Why put myself through that kind of pain? I never have and never will. I've always loved him but- well now I have to give him up and get over him completely. If being with you makes him happy, then that's fine but you'd better take good care of him and if you ever hurt him you'll have to answer to me!"  
  
"I, uh."  
  
"That being said," Premira began and she held out her dainty little hand. "Let's leave past incidents in the past and move on. Let's be.friends."  
  
Hikaru smiled. She held out her index finger and they shook on it. "You're a much bigger person than I thought you were."  
  
  
  
Ocean blue hair bobbed up and down as the Magic Knight of Water headed over to the throne room where Lantis was supposedly speaking with the Master Mage of Cephiro. Her jaw was set and a determined, serious look was etched on her face.  
  
Without a moments hesitation she pushed open the large doors and confidently strode into throne room.  
  
Clef looked up from where he stood when he heard the doors suddenly fly open and in walked the young water knight. He was delighted to see her and didn't even realize that she should have been scolded for barging in unannounced. Though she was a Magic Knight, that didn't give her the right to interrupt private conversations. "Umi-"  
  
"You come with me." Her voice was low and commanding, her stare was like ice- but what surprised and hurt the master mage was that she brushed right passed him-seeming to not even acknowledge his presence and went straight to Lantis.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" the kailu asked taken a back. He wondered for what reason did he have to do anything she told him to and where she got the nerve to-  
  
"I think we need to have a little talk."  
  
Lantis arched an eyebrow, "Can you not see that I am currently speaking with master mage Clef. What ever it is you wish to speak to me about will have to be addressed some other time-"  
  
Umi grabbed his arm and pulled him along to follow her. Momentarily, he lost his balance but quickly reclaimed it. "Just shut up and come with me buddy!"  
  
'She sounds pissed' He was about to say no, but had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to leave him alone. Plus he was already half way out of the room.  
  
They'd walked down a few hallways and now Lantis' hand was starting to lose circulation. Not to mention, he felt a tinge of annoyance. "Where are we going?" He coldly asked.  
  
She didn't reply. And then he suddenly stopped and jerked his hand back, freeing himself from her grasp.  
  
"I have no time to waste on you so if you're quite finished I'm leaving."  
  
She felt anger course through her. She was about to cast one of her spells on him but realized that that wasn't the wisest of things to do. So she said what she had been thinking since she'd found out about her best friend's sudden jump into woman hood. "Why don't you tell me what Hikaru sees in you to make her uncross her legs for you?" She accepted the fact and pretended to be perfectly fine with it in front of the magic knight of fire but she was almost insane with rage towards Lantis.  
  
Lantis froze in his tracks and his stomach knotted and turned to ice. Secret's out. he turned and faced her. "Who else knows?"  
  
"Fuu, Caldina, Presea and that little fairy friend of yours. She seemed pretty upset over the whole ordeal." Her eyes were narrowed.  
  
Shit. He said to himself. The Fuu girl seems to have feelings towards the young prince which means-if I know women-which I do, fairly well- that she'll probably tell him which means that that information will get back to master mage Clef. Not good. Caldina'll probably pass on this information to LaFarga and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to execute a punishment for me considering the strict laws around the Pillar with such matters. That could be even worse. Presea's probably smart enough to keep quiet but if asked she won't lie to the master mage and Premira-I'll have to have a talk with her later. Knowing her, She'll go insane with jealousy and try to harm Hikaru. Hikaru. I should have explained to you what we were getting into. "Damn it."  
  
"I'm assuming Cephiro has laws against what you've been doing with Hikaru- Your countries Pillar. And I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that what you've done is morally wrong! If not here, then surely in Autozam, or one of the other countries you lived in. She's only fifteen years old and you're what? Thirty?"  
  
"I'm much older than that."  
  
"Thirty, Three hundred that's not the point. The point is, you've risked something to satisfy your urges or what ever have you. What are you risking? And will Hikaru suffer the repercussions because of the risk you've taken?"  
  
"I risk my own life according to Cephirian law by involving myself with the Pillar-Hikaru."  
  
"So Hikaru will suffer because of you if anyone else finds out."  
  
"Possibly." He doubted that he would die. Clef wouldn't stand for that. He'd probably waver the age-old law. But there would be a consequence to pay if this became common knowledge.  
  
Umi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "aside from everything else Hikaru's young and naïve, and she believes that she's in love with you and you with her." Her voice now sounded more protective than angry.  
  
"I am in love with her."  
  
"For her sake and yours, I really hope you are."  
  
There was a moment's pause. "I don't want to see Hikaru get hurt. As strong as she is, she's new to love which makes her fragile. If you ever make her cry no matter what the reason, there'll be hell to pay!"  
  
He looked at her skeptically. I tremble in fear. Of course he would never hurt her intentionally, but the thought of the water Knight trying to beat him up was almost laughable.  
  
"I'm serious! If you ever-"  
  
"I understand completely. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet with Hikaru."  
  
"Fine. Just remember what I said."  
  
Had the Kailu been facing her, she would have caught him roll his eyes at her before he left to meet his beloved in the garden. 


	8. Concerns

Currently the young fire Knight found herself humming a happy little tune as she strolled through the inner palace garden. She'd occasionally stop, bend down and take in the scent of the various flowers wildly strewn about. They were unlike any she'd ever seen on earth, and they looked even more beautiful than she'd remembered-if that was possible.

Premira and her had spoken only a short while ago. Hikaru had been saddened by the fact that the poor fairy had had to give up her "man" but was also happy fore she had received the pixie's blessings. Well, not exactly, but at least the two were friends now.

"I wonder where he is..." she mumbled absently. After wondering for a while, she decided to sit down and relax. She listened to the chirps of birds off in the near distance and began to hum again as she played with a few blades of grass.

"Hikaru?"

She jumped, taken by surprise. Her heart was racing. She heard her name called again and when she calmed her nerves, she looked up to find the one who was looming over her. "Lantis! You scared me half to death!" He was fully decked in his armour. He then reached behind his back and drew forth his sword, and recalled his armour. She marveled at the difference; with his armour on, he seemed much more fierce, powerful, a creature to be admired for his greatness in strength and when he wore only the black suit, he seemed more gentle, more approachable still one to be admired, but for his vast beauty.

"I didn't mean to startle you." There was something about his voice. She studied his eyes carefully but they told her nothing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Maybe..." He sighed and took a seat beside her. Where to start? His stare was intense, though he focused on nothing. What to say? How to word it? The fire Knight waited patiently as he tried to come to some sort of decision.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?"

More Silence.

"The others know..." he stated bluntly.

She swallowed hard. "A-Are you angry with me?" The fear in her voice was evident. She stared at the side profile of his face.

"I'm not angry." He responded. Finally turning to face her, crimson eyes were met by sad violet. "Just worried."

Again there was silence and again she tried to read him.

"What... what is there to be worried about?"

"As I'm sure you well know. Cephiro has very strict laws when it comes to matters regarding the Pillar."

She thought back and remembered the sad and shamed look Emeraude Hime had when she'd admitted to being the lover of Zagato and the extremes the high priest had gone to. "Yes, I'm aware... somewhat-you aren't going to take over the palace and plunge Cephiro into a chaotic war are you?"

"What?" He looked at her as though she'd grown five heads then realized why she'd asked that. "Oh. No, I'm not going to do anything like what Zagato did. What I'm trying to say though, is that we may have a problem."

With the confused look on her face, he decided to continue. "Hikaru, do you know what the penalty is for involving one's self with the Pillar?"

She shook her head. "Is it serious?" He hesitated, "In certain instances, it's meant death."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Then... you're..." She felt her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He outstretched his arm and ran the palm of his hand over her cheek. "I don't think I'll die. I said only in certain instances. Besides, Master Clef wouldn't stand for that and neither would I." There was a slight hint of arrogance in his voice as he said the last part.

He hadn't really calmed her any. So he tried to explain the situation better. "It's an age old law that has existed since the dawning of the first Pillar, to ensure, peace and stability throughout the land. That's what Pillar was, but you've changed what it means to be the Pillar and no longer is the Pillar required to support this country."

"I don't want you to die," she said quietly.

He smiled in reassurance. "I'm not going to die. I'm certain the law will be wavered."

"But you'll still have to suffer some sort of penalty won't you? Because of me?"

"Probably, but I'm willing to live with that." He leaned into her. His arms encircled her from behind and he held her close. He pulled her up to straddle his lap and he lightly kissed her forehead. "I didn't want to bring this up, but I thought you deserved to know."

She nodded. He went to say something else but her fingers came to his lips hushing him. He grasped her hands and kissed them, then her lips. "No more tears now," He continued and somewhere, along the way, he'd gone from trying to comfort her, to trying to pleasure her. He probed her mouth and ran his right hand over the smooth skin of her abdomen.

"Lan-Lantis..." She moaned at his touch, her previous fears and worries far behind her. "Someone-" Her back arched when he'd hit a sensitive spot. "Someone might see us!"

"I don't care," he'd whispered. "You'll like this."

"But-"

He kissed her again, silencing her. The kiss was filled with his passion, his longing. He then abruptly lifted himself off of her and gazed lustfully into her face. He frowned and pouted. "I suppose you're right." He rested his head lightly against her chest and breathed a sigh. She still had her world's scent on her, but Cephiro's was replacing it. He released her from his hold and then kissed her gently once more. "Then grant me the honor later on in private."

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Okay."

He smiled, rolled off of her and lay beside her.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." He took her hand and rubbed it gently. Both simply lye there for a while: neither speaking, neither finding the lack of conversation uncomfortable.

"Oh." Suddenly Lantis sat up. "I nearly forgot." Reaching behind him he produced a small gift carefully wrapped in a deep violet cloth.

She gazed down at his hands for a moment "What's this for?"

"I told you I had something to give you. So..." He gestured for her to take it. "Open it."

She took it and he watched her intently as she unwrapped it. Then studied her expression once she was able to see what he'd given her. In her hands lye a small figure of a wolf-beast sitting atop the small base of rock-ish terrain. She ran her eyes and her fingers over the elaborate detail and noted that it felt very much like jade. It was cool and very smooth despite the many bumps and indents. The rock in which it was formed from was ebon coloured and was surprisingly light. The piece was so realistic it almost felt like it would come to life at any given moment. Truly a rare admirable beauty in its own...

"Do-Do you like it?" He asked anxiously.

"I love it." She answered blankly still entranced by her gift's magnificence. She then pulled her eyes away to look up at him. "But how did you know to get this? I mean why bother if you weren't even sure that I'd come back?"

"I knew you would return."

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"We'll need to return soon. Umi, Fuu and me, I can feel it. We need to go back to our families." Her eyes began to fill with sadness again. "When we do, I don't know when we'll be able to come back-or if we'll even be able to come back. It's not like Cephiro needs our protection and I'm not a hundred percent sure how I-we managed to come back to Cephiro. I know I have power now-lots of power, but I don't now how to use it. Or how to fully control it. Earth doesn't have magic and physical rules are very restricting. I can't hone my abilities there..."

He said nothing but rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. She closed her eyes and took hold one of his hands and guided it to the side of her face where she then rested against his warm palm.

A thought occurred to him. "Let's go riding."

"Eh?"

"Horseback riding."

"But I don't have a horse and even if I did, I don't know how to ride."

She was surprised to actually see him look well, surprised. "Don't you have horses in your world? Or creatures similar to horses?"

"We have horses. Just not where I live."

"I'll teach you then."

Before she'd even had the chance to respond, he'd drawn his sword and raised the hilt above his head. He called out and instantly the energy flew wildly up in the air, then arched and shot downwards: His black stallion stood before them waiting for its master's command.

"Whoa, big horsey," was all Hikaru seemed to muster. She'd never seen the spirit beast this close before- she'd always seen it from a distance- and it was quite bigger than she'd expected.

"He can be temperamental at times." Lantis began as he walked over to his horse. He rested his head against the side of the stallion's neck and whispered into its ear as he stroked the soft fir, and its blue flamed mane. "As you can see, he's also very gentle too."

"Like you."

He then guided the horse over to her.

"He's so pretty." Hikaru said happily. She motioned to pet it but stopped. "May I?" He nodded. She then directed her attention towards the stallion. "Is it alright if I stroke your fir?" When she believed the beast had given her permission, she began to run her fingers through its fir. When she touched the blue flames she smiled; the fire felt cool. "Do you have a name?"

"Denkou. His name is Denkou."

"How appropriate."

"Shall we go?" He went to move but stopped staring off into the distance.

"Lantis what's-" She stopped when he made gestures for her to be quiet and she waited until he'd finished with whatever he was doing.

"I must leave," He said abruptly. "Sorry, but it seems we'll have to postpone our riding lesson."

"What? But, where?"

"Apparently I must go and deal with the monster infestation right now." He motioned to leave but she caught his arm, stopping him.

"Wait! Can't I go with you?"

"This is a problem that has nothing to do with the Magic Knights. So don't feel obligated to-"

"I'm not just a Magic Knight Lantis, I'm the Pillar too. Cephiro's problems are my problems. Besides I want to come." There was a flare in her eyes. A flame that always seemed to light up whenever she was determined to do something.

Lantis held out his sword horizontally and there was a brilliant flash of light. Hikaru covered her eyes and when the area dimmed back to normal, she opened her eyes again, and discovered her ovum glove was on her hand. "How did?"

"You left it behind before." He hooked his sword back onto his belt, and then headed over towards a section in the wall. He motioned for her to follow and gave a high-pitched whistle for the horse.

I never knew there was a secret exit... "Whoa." She stumbled forward as Denkou lightly nudged her. Then they both went through the wall where Lantis had been.

They came through one of the large crystals at the base of the palace and found Lantis waiting.

"Neat." Was all she said as she looked back, up at the palace; they'd been several stories above mere seconds ago.

The Mahou Kenshin grinned at her delight, then mounted his horse and held his hand out for his beloved.

She shook her head and drew her sword. She then whipped it over her head and held it erect. "Rayearth!" Flames quickly wrapped around her sword, then around her and the Fire mashin responded to her summon. It appeared in its wolf-form and quite a bit smaller than it had been when Hikaru had first encountered the fire deity. "It'll be faster if we ride separately."

Rayearth crouched low to the ground allowing her to climb onto his back. When he stood, she leaned inwards, as a motorcyclist would lean inwards. She pressed the palms of her hands against her mashin and they were absorbed into the godly being. It made for an odd sight, but it was her equivalent to reins. "Ready?"

The Kailu nodded. He snapped his reins harshly, taking the lead. Hikaru fallowed in close pursuit.

Authors Notes: Hey all. How's your holidays been? Mines been a little domestically hectic. But enough about me This note is mainly for LSR-7. I'd like to formally thank you for all the imput you've typed towards my fic(s) and though I don't usually respond to them, I do take what you say into account. Just as I take or try to take everyone else's opinions.

That being said, I'd also like to thank everyone for their support (and even in that one case a few months back) flame. Though I wouldn't say I depend on reviews, I like when I get them and I feel inspired to write more fanfiction after reading them.

P.S. For those who want to know, I have been working on the next chapter for this fic and for Cross and my ExG, I just haven't finished them. So I've no idea when any of them will be up. Gomen ne


	9. Spat

It didn't take long for Hikaru to realize that Lantis' stallion was much like her mashin Rayearth, in the sense that both creatures were extensions of their masters.  
  
Currently they were traveling over rather harsh terrain. The dried out dirt cracked and crumbled beneath Rayearth's paws and jagged rock protruded out as if it were trying to grab at them.  
  
Lantis still held the lead. His beast sped quickly and gallantly with much ease, while Hikaru struggled to keep Rayearth from losing its footing. Lantis acted and reacted by memory. Where as Hikaru acted and reacted based on her instincts.  
  
'Hikaru? Are you tiring?' Her mashin inquired.  
  
"I'm fine let's keep going."  
  
She then found that Lantis had slowed in his pace and was falling back to where she and Rayearth were, "Are you all right?!" he called over the noisy clatter of his beast's hooves.  
  
She smiled. "I'm fine!"  
  
"Follow me, there's a spot coming up where we can rest."  
  
"But I'm fine!"  
  
"Trust me. It would be wise for us to take a break." He said as he began to herd Rayearth over to the on coming rest stop.  
  
They slowed and when they'd come to a stop, they dismounted. Hikaru walked around; stretching out her legs. Lantis appeared to be surveying their surroundings. He mumbled something to himself but Hikaru was unable to decipher what he'd said.  
  
Rayearth stood silently; fondly watching his mistresses every movement. He then observed the Kailu as he covered the short distance between himself and the young magic knight. The mashin paid close attention to their interactions. He noticed that Lantis tended to play with the loose tendrils of her hair, or he'd stroke her face or cup her chin. He had to admit that he felt remotely jealous of Lantis but simply being around him made Hikaru so happy.  
  
"So, how far are we?"  
  
Lantis looked off into the distance. "About half way I suppose."  
  
"We should head out again."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Be alert. We will be approaching the monsters soon. He stood by his stallion and waited until Hikaru was mounted on Rayearth before mounting his horse.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lightning, Strike!" Lantis bellowed. Within seconds, wild bolts of lightning shot out at the charging monster.  
  
The creature was thrown back, frozen in paralysis. The searing heat of Hikaru's blade finished the beast off.  
  
She turned to see him battling against another that had already been disfigured as a result from fighting the swordsmen. It howled and cried out in pain. It attempted to slash at Lantis, only to have its arm severed. Lantis then slashed across the monsters mid section splitting the creature into two halves.  
  
"Hikaru! Behind you!" The kailu called out before contending with another monster.  
  
She looked behind her to see the bulky, thick scaled creature making its way over to her. Automatically, magic gathered between her hands. "Ruuubyyy Lightning!"  
  
The monster stopped its charge, wreathed in pain and after a moment, it fell to the ground, charred dead.  
  
Another lightning attack sounded and another monster fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Hikaru grinned as he walked up to her. "Fighting monsters is really tiring."  
  
He lightly grabbed a bit of his pallid cape a draped it over his loves shoulder "If I recall correctly, you were the one who insisted on coming."  
  
"I'm just stating the truth, I'm not complaining. The exercise is good for me."  
  
He stared blankly at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Most people wouldn't regard battling monsters exercise. And they most certainly wouldn't be able to say it as though it were nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"An apology isn't necessary." He said as they started walking again.  
  
As they strolled further through the forest, Lantis inquired about her life in her world.  
  
"It's fairly normal. I go to school, I study. I help my brothers out with the chores around the house. Like I said my life's fairly simple."  
  
"How many brothers have you?" Lantis asked as he surveyed the area.  
  
"Three. Satoru, Maseru, and Kakeru. Satoru's my eldest brother. He runs our kendo school Maseru and Kakeru are a year apart and they assist Satoru with a few of his classes. Maseru has competed in the past in tournaments. He's second don. Kakeru's the younger of the two. He doesn't really compete. He's more into soccer, ironically though, he's considered to be third don."  
  
"What is this "don"?"  
  
"Basically, it's a ranking system."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh! By the way, how's Geo? And Zazu?"  
  
"The last time I spoke with them, they were doing well. Zazu had a slight cold, it was nothing serious though." He stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
She was silent. After a moment, she could here it too.  
  
"It appears we'll have to finish this conversation later."  
  
Hikaru withdrew her sword and took up a defensive position, "Agreed."  
  
* * *  
  
It was late in the after noon. Shortly after speaking briefly with the kailu, Umi had run into Fuu. She'd explained that, for at least the time being, the extent of Hikaru and Lantis' relation ship should remain unknown to those who still didn't know. And so they'd spent much of the day hunting down the women who had been dinning with them at breakfast. The only one they had ended up not talking to was the small pixie. They weren't too worried though. Primera didn't really speak to anyone other than Lantis and perhaps Mokona. Umi and Fuu had somehow ended up in the large Cephiro bath with Caldina and Presea and for the longest of time; the four of them had relaxed; unwinding with the assistance of the warm bath water.  
  
They had only recently returned from the baths. Fuu sat on Umi's bed combing out Umi's hair as she sat on the floor.  
  
"I wonder where Hikaru-san went." Fuu questioned at long last. They hadn't seen her for a good portion of the day.  
  
Umi frowned, "Where do you think?" she said with venom.  
  
"Why are you so upset over this?"  
  
Umi's right brow twitched. She wanted to say that it was obvious. However, now that she was actually thinking about it, she didn't know. She didn't respond.  
  
Fuu tried again. "Why are you so upset over the uh, recent revelations regarding Hikaru-san?"  
  
Again there was a long silence.  
  
"Umi-san?"  
  
"Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"I would like to know."  
  
"Fuu."  
  
"W-Would you be this upset if it were Sir Ferio and myself instead?"  
  
She stood up, towering over the Wind knight. "Do we really have to talk about this right now?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to. Forget I said anything. I think I'll go for a walk." Fuu snapped. She was approaching the end of her tether in regards to Umi's attitude towards Hikaru's love interest. She stood up to go.  
  
"Hey Fuu, wait a minute."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I-to tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure," She said at long last. She sat down again. "I guess-among other things, I'm just not comfortable about the whole Hikaru and Lantis thing..."  
  
"That is rather obvious."  
  
"Aren't you the least bit freaked out? We hardly know anything about Lantis- neither does Hikaru. She rushed into this way too fast."  
  
"I find this situation unsettling as well, but what goes on behind closed doors really isn't any of our business; even if the one behind the door is Hikaru." Fuu announced.  
  
"She's too young though Fuu. And Lantis is at least two or three times older than her. He told me so himself." Umi had stood up (again) in mid sentence and started pacing around the room. "It's not right. Not right at all. What if she ends up pregnant? Birth control probably didn't occur to her. What would her brothers think? Further more how do you think she'd feel if they found out? They've such an innocent image of her; I bet Kakeru would die-I'm not joking."  
  
Umi rambled on for a few more minutes. By now the wind knight had sat back down as well and was sitting, watching her fellow knight pace back and forth. Fuu said nothing until Umi had finished. She figured it best to let Umi get it off her chest. "I understand your sentiments Umi-san. Hikaru-san can be child-like and very naive, however she can also be mature-more mature than she should be as a matter of fact. Long ago she chose to live her life without anymore regrets. Obviously she feels that sharing her life with Sir Lantis-even prematurely, is something she will never regret. She's following her heart entirely. I must respect and admire her for that. Though I must admit that I feel a tinge of jealousy... I'm jealous that she's been able to act so truly towards her emotions-it's funny, but I also feel a horrible pain."  
  
Umi nodded. "Feels like she was stolen from us-or that we've somehow lost her..." It was Fuu's turn to nod.  
  
There was an awkward moment; something that rarely happened between the two girls. Both seemed to be contemplating what had recently been said.  
  
* * *  
  
It was roughly an hour before dusk, when the Magic Knight, and the Kailu entered the small village located just slightly north of the monster infested woods.  
  
Hikaru had noticed almost instantly that few people walked the dirt paved streets and many shops seemed to have been recently abandoned. The few people who still roamed about under the setting sun stared at them cautiously. No one approached them.  
  
She shuddered under the icy cool wind that nipped at her. The sudden drop in temperature hadn't been anticipated. She rubbed her hands together but it helped very little.  
  
They'd walked nearly ten minutes before Lantis had noticed this and stopped, being that he was a head of her. He unhooked his cape. Hikaru's eyes shifted from one side to the other as she watched him drape the now slightly tattered and dirty cape over and around her shoulders.  
  
"Better?" Lantis asked.  
  
She nodded with a warm smile of gratitude and they continued on. The wind was blowing on their backs. Hikaru noticed that Lantis now had his arms folded as they walked. She raised some of the cape up and over her head like a hood to keep the wind from blowing against the back of her neck.  
  
Neither spoke much as they searched for an inn still opened for business. Weariness was setting in and all they wanted was to find a place to rest for the evening.  
  
At long last they'd finally come across one. Though their vacancy sign hung ajar, and there were large cracks running up along the outer walls they proceeded inside.  
  
An elderly man, with a receding grayish white hairline sat behind a surprisingly tall, wooden desk. By appearance it looked to be about the same age as him; nicks, deep scratches and even a few burn marks adorned the wood.  
  
He looked up to see Lantis approach.  
  
"Ah, welcome young man." His aged voice said in a rasp, as he looked up from what he was doing. "I hope good health has followed you on your travels."  
  
Lantis gave a curt nod. "A room."  
  
The old man picked a key off a nearby rack as he glanced over the dark armour Lantis wore and the few cuts and bruises visible from what little flesh wasn't covered in clothing and armour. "I take it you're here to take care of our monster infestation?"  
  
Lantis nodded again as he took his room key. It read thirteen. "Have they become bold enough to enter the town?"  
  
"They've breached the outskirts once or twice so far, but they haven't actually come in. I suspect that may be the case soon, however if this isn't dealt with soon. A fair amount of the towns people have temporarily vacated because of this. I'm sure you noticed."  
  
"Indeed." Lantis said as he headed towards the door past the desk. Hikaru scuttled along behind him.  
  
"I don't think he noticed me." Hikaru said as Lantis fumbled with their room key. They were now standing in front of room number thirteen. A moment later the door was open and they entered. She took off his cape and draped it over a chair beside a table with a wash bin and folded towel a top it.  
  
Lantis immediately searched in the dark room for lanterns to light. There was a total of five but he only lit three; One that hung under the ceiling and two that hung near the beds-apparently the old man had seen her.  
  
Now that light filled the small room, Hikaru walked about. Making sure everything was clean and well kept. She suddenly couldn't help remembering an article clipping Umi had shown her from some American paper; showing just how disgustingly dirty even five-star hotels could be. She remembered that they'd checked rooms of various different hotels and found blood stained mattresses-unseen by the naked eye, but with the aid of a florescent light and the chemical, Luminal, the stains became quite visible. And semen stains in various places of the rooms-not to mention other, substances that one wouldn't expect to come across in a hotel room. Unfortunately, she didn't have florescent lights or Luminal. A thought came to her though. Cephirians seemed to have very well cleaning habits, and she doubted that she'd come across anything like that here. What a silly thing to think about though. Especially considering how tired and worn she was from battling monsters for a good part of the day, and without hardly any food either.  
  
Lantis was over by the wash basin slipping off his turtle neck. Hikaru noticed he'd grunted when he raised his arms. When she'd looked over to him, her eyes instantly fell upon the large red, purple bruise just under his shoulder blade.  
  
"Oh my God!" She yelled and he jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
He turned to her, "What?"  
  
She quickly came forward. "Your back, it's all-" He turned again as she went to examine his back.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"But, it's-how'd it happen?"  
  
"One of the monsters repelled me back against a tree trunk while we were in the forest," he said coolly.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
He moved again; keeping his back from her. "Hikaru," He said with a tone not quite in agitation.  
  
"Don't be a baby, just let me see it." She ordered.  
  
"Then don't baby me!" He spat back. "I don't need a mother."  
  
Hikaru took a step back. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
A look of pain etched her face, she took another step back. "I just wanted- I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
Without thinking she'd made for the door and just as she began to open it, it slammed shut. "Where do you think you're going?" she'd heard him say in a gruff voice. She could feel him just inches away from her. She didn't know. She hadn't even realized what she was doing. She didn't answer. In that instant she was afraid to do or say anything. She didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
For a moment they'd stayed there; him waiting for her to say something, her waiting for him to do something, but neither did anything. Finally he turned her around. He had her look up at him. "Why are you crying?"  
  
It was then that she felt warm liquid running down her face. She hiccupped and looked away from him. Hating herself for crying. Hating herself for crying in front of him, especially when she didn't know why. She was grateful Nova wasn't around. No retort came from her doppelganger. She must have been sleeping.  
  
"Relax." He said as he tilted her head up to look at him again. He wiped away a tear but her eyes were still looking to the side.  
  
His lips pressed against hers and again she didn't know what she was supposed to do. At any rate he didn't appear to be cross with her any more.  
  
"I just wanted to help." She said quietly when he pulled back.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell, I just-" he whispered as he held her against the door. "I'm used to looking after myself. I'm a grown man after all, and to have a little gir-" he stopped himself, choosing his words more carefully. "To have someone fuss over me, it's, it's embarrassing." He said as his cheeks reddened.  
  
She couldn't stop the grin curling up on her face. Seeing Lantis blush was- it was hard to say what it was but she grinned all the same. "I'm used to looking after people, Umi, Fuu, even my brothers-"  
  
"So I take it you were offended by my relluctance. I honestly didn't intend to upset you Hikaru." He said again in the utmost seriousness.  
  
She yawned in response. "Oh, sorry, I-"  
  
"Blame it on sleep deprivation," He interupted. "My brother used to say I got really snippy with him when I was suffering from a lack of sleep. So-"  
  
She nodded, "Probably a good ide-hey!"  
  
He'd picked her up, "which bed would you care for?"  
  
"Uh, I guess the closest one. But aren't you going to sleep with me?" she asked as he walked her over and placed her in the center of the one person bed.  
  
"Of course I am." He said as he whipped over to the other bed and pushed it over to hers. He then crawled onto his bed "I wanted to give you the choice of what side you would sleep on." Seeing that she was already dozing, he gave her a light peck on her forehead and whispered goodnight.  
  
Authors Note: Well this chapter ending is a bit abrupt for my liking. Sorry. And sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you all who've read and reviewed and don't get too upset at ~ Shadow Knight I can understand his, her, it for badgering for me. If I was following a story and person hadn't updated in quite a while, I'd be hostile a bit as well. As for ~ I'm going to delete all of your posts except for one because they all say the same thing and I got the message the first time round. I have to thank you though, ~ You helped lite the fire under my ass-(so did you Shadow Knight, you kinda put me on the spot ^_^). I mean I'm just so happy that the story's good enough for you to harass me about continuing. Again thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please keep it up. (I'm still working on the next installment of Cross.) 


	10. Indulgence

(Authors Notes: I've updated! Can you believe it? Can you also believe that this chapter was written all the way back in August of 2003? It just wasn't typed. Took me long enough to finally post it didn't I? Sorry about that. Shame on me. I've gotten so lousy with updating stuff. Half of the next installment of Cross has been typed up, the other half I have written somewhere it's just a matter of finding the energy to type it that's the problem. My computer's right near the living room so I end up with a lot of people walking by. I should think that its safe to say that there a lot of distractions which prevent me from typing and editing properly because of my comp's location. I always have some lame excuse for not having updated don't I? Shame again. 

For those of you happy or gratefully to see that I've updated. I suggest you extend a portion of your gratuity to Mickydrpepper14, Crowalch, Chrissie chan… well pretty much anyone who has reviewed Just Visiting within the last couple of months. You know who you are and thanks for the reviews. They really made me want to finish this chapter. ^_^ 

Not too soon after they said their `good nights' to one another, they fell asleep. However, Hikaru had awoken sometime in the night and found that she had the sudden urge to use the washroom. The unfortunate thing was that she didn't know where one was. 

She continued to lye on her side as she debated her course of action. Should she go off in search of a facility or should she ignore it, and try to go back to sleep. On one hand, her bladder was generally able to wait until the morning, but on the other hand, she doubted she would fall asleep easily due to Lantis' snoring. That was partially why she had stirred from her slumber. 

She slowly sat up; not wanting to wake the Kailu. He mumbled something incoherent and made a smocking noise with his lips. He rolled over onto his stomach, the snoring abruptly stopped but he continued to sleep. 

Hikaru went in search for the room key. Due to the lack of light she'd stubbed her toe twice on different bed legs. She also, narrowly avoided walking into one of the room's walls before finally coming across the key. 

Now came the task of finding the door. If only she'd paid more attention to the décor of the room, this whole thing would have been a lot easier. It took her a few moments, but she was eventually able to find her way out. 

The hallway was considerably brighter when compared to her temporary bedroom. She was rather relieved by this. Upon entering the main room, she saw that at the desk where the elderly man had been earlier, sat a woman who looked to be about the same age as the previous keeper. 

Currently, the old woman appeared to be knitting something. With her attention still fixated on the yarn and needles, the women asked, "Is there anything I can help you with deary?" 

"Huh? Oh, uh," Hikaru took a step further into the room, "Yes. Good evening, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering where I might find a washroom?" 

The old woman looked up. Mild surprise etched her haggard face; standing no more than ten feet away from her was but a young, though somewhat odd looking girl, not a lean warrior, but a little girl. How strange that a child would be staying in such an unstable place. 

"There's an out house round back dear. I suggest you be careful. These days you never know when you'll find yourself face to face with a Glixcksaur or worse, a Parshaumoore." 

"Thanks…" she said slowly, "I'll ah, keep that in mind." 

"They're monster breads deary. Most common round these parts," the old woman stated as she searched for something in one of the drawers under the counter. 

"I see." 

"Come here a moment child. Take this with you. Give it back to me when you return. It's a charm made by my late sister, a high ranked shaman in her day, it will repel any creatures who intend to do you harm." 

Hikaru nodded and gazed at the trinket a moment before heading out. She returned several moments later to the shabby inn. She thanked the old woman and for a moment the two exchanged pleasantries. 

She made her way back to her room and as quietly as she could, she unlocked her door and proceeded into the room. She felt the urge to wash her hands and remember the wash basin that sat on the desk she'd bumped into earlier. This time around, she nearly spilled the contents of the basin when her hand shad brashly prodded the desk in search of just that. She dipped her hands into the small pool of water and was surprised to feel that it was warm. A moment later suds of soap sediment appeared though rather than see this-as it was so dark, she felt it. She then felt it drain and refill again with seemingly fresh water. 

She came about a cloth and a towel hidden in one of the desk's drawers and seeing as she was up and none too tired, she chose to strip down and wash up. 

In doing so she felt very much relieved. The dried sweat and dirt that she'd felt molded to her body some time ago from her day's activities, were now long gone and as she toweled herself down she smiled at the bubbly-clean scent which now emanated off of her and filtered the room's air. 

The only thing she wasn't pleased with was the fact that she hadn't washed her hair but surmised that she could get away with not doing so for at least another day or so. 

Her clothes were next to be cleaned in the magic wash basin, followed shortly after by what Lantis had discarded. She wrung each article of clothing as best as she could and hung them strategically outside the room's window on the branches of an exceptionally close tree. 

By this time weariness had once again set on her eyes and in her body. Her head ached slightly- a sure sign that she was tired and so, she chose to retire for the night. 

She crawled into bed; careful not to unsettle Lantis' sleep and laid down. She could smell him now, and though he didn't stink horribly of it, one could easily tell that he had been perspiring earlier in the day. It wasn't a particularly bad smell, just a noticeable one and after a few moments, she thought-albeit somewhat oddly, it was nice. 

She fell asleep with that smell. 

She did not wake up to it. There was a dripping noise which stopped abruptly and was replaced by a fractious sound. As Hikaru stirred, she realized she'd been on her stomach. She sat up on her shins and yawned. 

Something hit the floor, "what a pleasant sight to be greeted by in the morning." 

Hikaru turned to look at him and the smirk that was apparently on his face broadened and threatened to develop into a grin. A towel was wrapped at his waist; another towel lye a few feet away from him. She looked down at herself and realized that she wore nothing. 

"G-good morning," she said sheepishly. She shivered and brought the covers over her goose bumped skin. 

"Don't do that." Lantis commanded as he made his way over to her. 

"What?" 

His towel loosened and fell to the floor as he leaned over. He reached out and grabbed a handful of bed sheet and roughly pulled it back. 

There was a yelp from Hikaru. 

"That's better." 

"Lantis!" Her arms flew up to hide her small chest. Her face felt very hot at the moment. 

"Don't do that either." He then grabbed one of her ankles, throwing her off balance as he held her leg up. 

"Hey-ha, ha, ha, no stop it! STOP IT!" She pleaded through her giggles as he ran his fingers over her foot. 

He let her go and she fell back into the mattress and sighed in relief. 

She then felt the mattress dip down and his hands closed around her arms, pinning her. "Lantis…" 

"Don't be so modest," he began. She watched him look over her body and she squirmed underneath him. "I want to look at you. I want to have a good look at you." 

"But…" 

He frowned. "You'll bed with me but you won't allow me the pleasure of gazing at your form. . ." 

"I just. . ." 

"What?" he prodded, loosening his grip on her. 

"I-uh, I don't look that good-my breasts are small. . . and you've probably. . . with women far better than me. . ." 

"Hikaru." She fell silent. "I don't care about the size of your breasts." 

"But I thought guys really liked. . . Big ones." 

"It's not that I dislike them," he said as his hands idly ran over her, "They wouldn't suit the build of your body. Besides, I'm more enticed by one's legs." A free hand ran over her hip and caressed a smooth, firm thigh. 

He lowered himself and kissed her, drew away and kissed her again, deepening the kiss. When he pulled away for a second time, his head rested near hers, his lips nipped her shoulder and eventually trailed their way over to the base of her neck. A hand of hers swam through his locks of hair and held him against her. 

His hands had found their way to her sides and now slid under her to grip her shoulders. Her legs fidgeted as though uncomfortable. 

His ministrations fell over her breasts, moved across her belly and continued lower still. 

"Lantis." 

He responded by nipping at her flesh. "Is it okay to be doing this?" 

"Near everything I've done with you would not be considered "okay", considering." 

"But," she said with a rasp. "It's the middle of the day, what if someone catches us?" 

"I can't be bothered to think of such things. Would you rather me stop?" 

Her back arched under his touch, she gasped. 

His hands continued to tease her, stroking and exploring more intimate areas of her body. He hardly noticed her hands ball the sheets underneath her. Lantis quickened his hand's ministrations and found himself grabbing at himself with his free hand reveling in his and her ecstasy. 

Their uneven breathing and a clacking noise were the only sounds to be heard in the room. It seemed to further excite Hikaru. She kept her eyes closed and sought out a way to give herself better leverage. His hand, his fingers. . . they elicited a sensation somewhat different from what she'd been growing used to. . . 

Hikaru had found her peek just moments ago and now was strewn across their bed lost in her own afterglow. She bore a sheen of sweat and looked over to Lantis lazily as she pulled what she could of the sheet over her goose bumping skin. He had yet to find his release and was in a fury to obtain it. She watched the act he was performing on himself in interest. 

From where she lye, she had a good view of his lower back but opted to follow the muscle movements in his arm. After a while, he slowed almost to the point of stopping she chose now to sit up. On her knees she pressed up against his back. 

"Hikaru." 

She looked over his shoulders to steal a glance at his size. She heard a voice that was not his, it was quiet but she knew it was Nova, and she was soon straddling him curiously examining him with her fingers before she went on to do to him as he'd done to himself. 

His hands became his brace as his back arched. His gaze was on the ceiling as she sloppily played with him. When he began to tire of it he pulled her nearer drawing her onto him. She began to rock as his hands slithered down to her waist. Her hands were warm and they gripped his shoulders tightly. Neither was able to stop the harsh breaths from sounding. 

At one point she pushed him down into the mattress so that he was lying rather than sitting. She shifted trying to get a better feel of him. After angling her self accordingly, her thrusts seemed stronger, better controlled. Her hands had yet to find a good area for bracing, however. They went from his chest, to his sides, to the bed sheets, moving them every couple minutes. Her leg was cramping but she endured the twisting discomfort. She was making love to him for his pleasure, hers time had passed a while ago. She wanted to return the favor. 

When he'd ejaculated, she rolled off of him quickly. Relief washed over her as the pressure was released from her leg's muscles. I guess I'll need to have another wash down. 

* * * 

Umi lye staring up at her ceiling, debating whether she should get up or go back to sleep. There was still a bit of sleep in her eye, but it felt as though it must have been around mid-day. She mulled it over a little longer but before she decided whether she was ready to get up or not, Mokona came out of virtually, nowhere and dove for her face. 

"Wa! Mokona!" She sat up quickly and caught the creature in its flight. "What on earth are you doing in here?" 

Mokona simply shook its head. 

"Hey, don't get smart with me. Not when I'm just getting up." 

It "puu-d" in response and wriggled out of her grasp. 

"Why can't you just talk like regular people Mokona?" Umi whined. 

It shrugged, then opened its mouth and made another strange Mokona noise. 

"Useless." She stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Has Hikaru come back?" 

Mokona murmured and shook its head. Umi sighed. 

"Oh well. She'll be here, when she's here. Right." 

Mokona nodded with enthusiasm. 

Umi pulled back her covers and stood up. The act flung Mokona off the bed but she didn't pay that any mind. She did however shoo Mokona out of her room with her foot. The fluff ball protested but she cut the creature off. "Nope. Out you go. I don't need or want an audience while I change thank you very much." At that she closed the door on him. 

She changed relatively fast, for her, slipping into a sleeveless blouse and short skirt that clung nicely to her thighs. Then complimented the outfit with a plain old necklace she rather fancied. When she headed out the door, she nearly tripped over Mokona who had apparently waited for her. 

"I take it you're tagging along for a while." 

Mokona nodded and hopped about as Umi went to call on Fuu, but she found the wind knight's room empty save for the girl's overnight bag and the brush and comb left lifelessly on the nightstand. 

"Now Fuu's gone too. Guess I'll just have to settle for hanging with-" she looked down at Mokona who tentatively pointed at itself. "Why me?" she groaned. 

They made their way over to the dinning hall and had themselves a small breakfast. Some toast and some tea and that was it. As Umi finished her meal, Mokona's ears perked up. 

"Oh no. Not you again!" 

The blue haired fairy had just entered the hall and was already being "attacked" by Mokona. She attempted to fly away and Mokona chased after her. 

"And now I'm on my own." Umi announced, but she wasn't sure whether she really liked that or not. A few minutes later she was off idly wandering the hallways. Occasionally humming a melancholy tune to herself. It was the one her old fencing captain would hum if she found herself unsatisfied with matches she'd watched her girls participate in, sometimes they were her own matches as well. . . 

When Umi returned to earth, she would have to look the girl up. There was no sight of Fuu anywhere and that got her thinking about Hikaru again. Her brows furrowed. She really didn't like Lantis. Really, really didn't like him. Everything about him rubbed her the wrong way. Just what did Hikaru see in that guy anyway? He was antisocial, and in the time Umi had known him, he hadn't really done anything, maybe kill the odd monster. Other than the fact that he was seeming more and more pedophilic to her, that was it. That was all that was to the man. 

Perhaps she should seek Lafarga. From what she could gather, he liked Lantis less than she did. Maybe we could form an "anti-Lantis club" she mussed. 

She then wondered; more like assumed that Fuu was off with Ferio. He was a pretty good guy. Kinda annoying at times, and his swordsmanship could use a little refining, but other than that, she had no qualms with him. Or maybe it was simply that the idea of Fuu and Ferio being an item was old news to her. She's had a lot of time to adjust to him being an important factor in his life, but then again hadn't she had a fair amount of time to adjusting to Hikaru and her feelings towards Lantis after the mess with Debonair was done and over with. She'd gone on about him for months. . . 

Her travels brought her to the castle's inner garden. As she recalled, she'd only visited this area of the palace a few times in the past and back then it had been filled with children, or monsters. . . or children and monsters. So when she came across no one else in there she was somewhat surprised. 

Umi then came upon a fountain and sat upon its ledge. Hikaru had someone, Fuu had someone; was she doomed to be the odd-man out from their visits to Cephiro from now on? 

She looked down into the calm fountain water and pulled a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Maybe it's about time I look into getting a boyfriend. . ." She did have a few people to choose from. Clef came to mind first. 

After the knights defeated Debonair, she had nearly told Clef she was in love with him. It was on the tip of her tongue, but then, she just. . . didn't and for along time afterwards, Umi thought about herself and Clef quite a bit. 

There were many times where, in the confines of either her room, Hikaru's of Fuu's room they would speak of their respective loves. Umi had never told them about her feelings for Clef because; quite frankly compared to how she thought of him. . .they seemed so much more intense. To her, it kind of felt like comparing a well cooked diner to a bowl of instant ramen. Really, it did; and after a while, the love she'd thought she'd held towards him began to wear and she stopped indulging herself in the silly little fantasies that involved him. 

The only other person that came to mind was Ascot. He was maybe a foot or so taller than her, an ideal height she supposed. A fair built. They'd probably look really good together, and she knew that if they were to become an item he'd take really good care of her. It was obvious the boy thought she was the center of his universe but. . . She really didn't want or need anyone to take care of her and she didn't feel anything overly romantic towards him. 

There was something about him that she just couldn't get over, either: when she'd first met him he'd looked and acted like a seven year old. She had no doubt in her mind that in actuality, he couldn't be any older than ten. If that. Even though he'd forced his body to mature, his mentality was still that of a child. That was a bit of a turn off. Try as she might she couldn't see him as anything other than a little boy. To think of herself involved with someone only a little over half her age rubbed her the wrong way. She felt pedophilic just thinking about it. 

At least with Clef, he could legally drive a car if he had a license. . . and was able to reach the breaks. Umi couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. With all seriousness, if you stopped to look at Clef, really look at him. You'd stop seeing a kid and start seeing the wise old man that he was. His body moved tipped this off but his eyes confirmed it. They didn't hold the naïve spark that seemed to accompany youth. She could still see it in Ascot and Hikaru and even in Fuu who is for the most part a fair mature, well composed young woman. . . 

She sighed, feeling defeated. There are other people in this country other then Ascot and Clef, Umi reminded herself. She drew a circle in the fountain's water with her finger, watching it as it rippled and settled. Her eyebrows narrowed in suspicion at the sight of something dark, like a shadow that was reflecting in the water. She a heavy breath thick with moister on her neck and back, she could feel it through her clothes. Her spin tingled and she mustered everything she had to spin around and confront whatever it was behind her. 

Staring her in the face was a rough deep blue snout leading to deep set eyes. "Selece!" she barked. "Don't do that you nearly scared the crap out of me!" 

The water mashin stared at her a moment that hadn't been the response he'd been expecting. "Uh, sorry." 

"You should be," she huffed. Something caught her eye; she walked around her guardian dragon as he followed her movements with curiosity. 

"Umi, what are you-" 

She poked him in the side several times. 

"Don't do that." 

She retracted her hand, "Oh, sorry." The anger she had had moments before seemed to have vanished. "You feel really smooth. Kind of sandpapery, it's weird. Hey, weren't you bigger before?" 

She could see his tail flip about behind him ". . .I was. The palace however is not an ideal place for me to be." 

Umi leaned up against him, "So then what are you doing here?" 

The water dragon turned his long neck and brought his head near hers as he spook. "I came in response to your summons." 

"But I didn't call you here." 

"Didn't you? I was called here by your strong desire not to be left on your own. You were practically screaming for someone to keep you company. It's all I could hear." 

"Sorry about that." 

"My place is by your side Umi." Selece nipped at her hair with affection. 

Her hands came up to stroke the creature's face, "Always around whenever I need you huh?" 

"Of course." Then, as Rayearth had done on previous occasions, Selece grouched down so Umi could climb onto his back. "Get on." 

Umi complied. "What's going on?" 

"You will see soon enough I assure you." He said as he began to slink out of the garden. 


	11. Take Off

(Authors Notes: Wa! I'm such a bad writer! You guys have been update less for so long! Procrastination is the Bain of all readers! Boo-urns. Create my dry skinned hands Create! Uh, anyway . . .

You know what's great about visiting a fandom for several months? Coming back and finding some pretty neat stories. - I've been revitalized-for the moment. Filled with the urge to herbal-I mean work on my own Rayearth fics. I realize this chapter's fairly short but chapter twelve will be much longer I promise. So without further a due, I give you the next installment of: Just Visiting's chapter 10, Take Off.)

* * *

Take Off

He was lying down across their two beds. His head on her bare lap, she smiled as she stroked his hair. She'd planned on bathing but he'd caught her messaging her leg and asked what had happened. When she told him it was just a leg cramp, his hands had somehow made their way around her thigh and began kneading the muscle. It was uncomfortable at first but the more he worked her muscles, the nicer his touch became.

"Better?" He asked when she'd purred.

She tilted his head to see his face. "Yes. Very, much, thank you."

He stopped when she inched closer, leaned down and lightly traced her lips over his. They fell back into the mattress, continuing to kiss in this fashion. When they broke apart, they were both lying on their side. He touched her cheek, softly stroking her skin.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her cheeks were warm with a blush.

"And I, you," she declared. Remembering he'd said those same words to her after she'd first admitted her feelings. With that, she sat up and made her way off the bed.

"Hey." He rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere really, just going to wash up."

He got off the bed, on his way over to her. "Need some help?"

Hikaru expected it was somewhere around mid morning by the time her and Lantis had headed out of the room. She would have liked to hold his hand for the short distance they walked to the small dining area of the inn, but didn't as public affection beyond a certain extent, was not something she was generally comfortable with.

Lantis, pulled out her chair for her. He seemed to glow with happiness, a rarity for him. Of course his expression didn't reflect this, but Hikaru could tell. He seated himself and it was the old man who came up to them to inform them of what the meals of the day were.

Lantis' mood dampened a bit seeing as the old man kept looking back and forth at the two of them when he brought their food. He answered the man with an icy glare; which came very easily to him.

"Is there something the matter?" The old man said nervously under the glare.

"I was wondering that myself."

"I, I'd thought the young lady a young man last night," he blurted out.

Lantis went to stand, offended at the old man's words, and it was likely that he would have hit the old man, had Hikaru's hand not desperately grabbed for his arm.

"That's alright. Really," she said with a laugh. "It's not the first time I've been mistaken for a boy."

"Had you said something last evening, I would have arranged for a separate room for the young lady."

"The accommodations that were provided for us were sufficient." Lantis said gruffly. "How would this one be able to effectively protect this fair young lady from the dangers of this town if she was to reside elsewhere without this one's company?"

"My apologies, good sir." The old man began, excusing himself.

Hikaru took a moment to let that sink in. "Weren't you a little hard on him?"

"Perhaps," Lantis said as he buttered some toast. "However, it is no concern of his as to what we do or do not do and I did not appreciate what he said about you."

"I feel bad for him though."

"It couldn't be helped."

"Oh?"

"I'm very protective of you."

She couldn't help but smile.

They ate with little conversation, though she sent him glances of adoration. They were returned with the makings of a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

It was a little sad when the meal finished. Lantis paid his dues to the Inn's owner and then they were off to speak with the elder of this dying village. The plus side was that once outside, Hikaru's senses were hit with the scent of morning dew blowing around them on a soft, chilly breeze.

Their walk to the village's "Hall", where most political and social dealings were discussed, was a brisk but short journey. They stood outside for only a minute or so while they were being announced before they were let in.

"Ah, Sir Lantis I presume. It is a true honor to have your power working in this village's interests. I am told you are one of our country's finest …" he noticed Hikaru then. "And who is this?"

"She is the magic knight of fire," Lantis said.

"Oh?" the older man said in surprise.

"Hi. I'm Hikaru, Hikaru Shidou."

He bowed, "What a pleasure!" the man said, brimming with happiness.

"Shall we move on?" Lantis cut in.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. There's much to be said-and to be done. "Come let us talk in peace."

He hobbled about and led them to a secluded room. There was a round table and several chairs.

"Sit where you please."

Hikaru moved towards one of the chairs and Lantis pulled it out for her.

"Thank you," she said sitting down gracefully. He pushed it in and took a seat for himself beside her.

"Have you had time to asses our situation at all?"

"Somewhat," Lantis replied. "Our travels took us through the forest."

"I see."

Hikaru looked back and forth between Lantis and the elder.

"If I am correct, in the report initially sent to the palace, your specifications were only that the monsters began appearing in Valnartian's forest three months ago."

"Yes. There were few at first and our own soldiers were more than capable in removing them. However, as the weeks wore on, we noticed that they were becoming greater in numbers. They were much stronger and one night, they entered this village and attacked. We were able to repel them but only because we were able to use our sacred scriptures to bring forth a purifying barrier."

"Oh?" Lantis asked.

"We are unable to retain the barrier any further, however. Our sorcerers are growing weak, and as a result, many of my inhabitants have retreated to safer grounds."

"I see," Lantis declared and stood up. He turned to Hikaru. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and stood. The other man not expecting this rose as well. "What-excuse me? Is don't you want to hear the rest?"

"No. That's enough. We'll return to the forest for investigation."

"Be careful then." The man urged.

"Bye," Hikaru offered and the both of them headed out.


End file.
